The Worst Monster: high school
by flamemouth27
Summary: Your typical high school kind of story but I'll try my best to make it different. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Piper/Jason. Rated T for swearing, violence and themes. They will eventually go on a quest. Set after the giant war. First of the trilogy.
1. First impressions

Yeah, yeah, it's just another one of those highschool stories but I'll try my best to make it different. Piper lived with Annabeth because her dad was filming a movie in England and didn't want to go to another boarding school by herself. Percy and Jason both go to Goode. Please note: I'm doing the school days and stuff according to my school, there are six lessons in one day, the timetables look like this:

8:30am - Lesson 1

9:35 am- Tutor group (homeroom?)

9:55 am- Lesson 2

10:45am - Break

11:15am - Lesson 3

12:00pm - Lesson 4

12:50pm - Lunch

1:45pm - Lesson 5

2:35pm - Lesson 6

3:30pm - Dismissal

Words with Italics and are underlined are in Ancient greek. The characters may be a tad bit OOC, you may think this is more of a chick-flick or drama sort of story but if will get more into a Percy Jackson adventure-type mystery fan fiction soon. Set after giant war.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for the other high school and campers.**

**1 - Threatening the slut, slapping the jock, meeting a new friend. Y'know typical high school first-days**

**Annabeth **

Annabeth and Piper groaned at the sight of their new high school. Goode high.

'At least Percy goes here' thought Annabeth with a sigh.

"Bye dad." she said simply as she got out of her father's car and shouldered her backpack.

"Thanks Dr. Chase." said Piper with a smile as she stepped out from the back.

"Please, just call me Fredrick." said Annabeth's dad, and with that, he drove off.

Of course, being a child of Athena, you'd think that Annabeth would love school right? Wrong. She wouldn't mind to learn from her mom, or even home-schooled by her step-mum Christine, Annabeth just genuinely hated high schools; especially the _dramas_. Having highschool drama and to deal with sluts who always labelled her as nerd was distracting enough, as well as the jocks who'd never get the message that Annabeth already had a boyfriend; but she wanted to go to a good college when she graduates so she could study Architecture.

"You ready Annabeth?" asked Piper, the two have become best friends after the giant war.

"As ready as I'll ever be." stated Annabeth as she forced a confident smile and proceeded to climb the steps that led to the reception. As they entered the school, Annabeth and Piper both noticed a few jocks' eyes climbing up and down their legs as well as a slutty girl glaring daggers at them. But neither of them spared them a second glance as the headed towards the front desk.

"Ah you must be our new students, you are Ms…Chase am I correct?" inquired the receptionist looking straight at Piper.

"Um…no sorry ms, my name is Piper Mclean, this is Annabeth." said Piper. Piper cringed slightly at the use of her last name while she gestured to Annabeth who spaced out, studying the architecture. "Oh, sorry about that Ms Mclean, would you like a tour guide?" she asked.

However, before any of the girls could answer, the receptionist received a call.

"Sorry, would you give me a moment? Actually…" began the receptionist as she spun her chair around and faced the hallway.

"Dana! Dana, are you there?" she called.

The students ignored and continued their chatter.

"Coming, coming." came a annoyed voice from the corner as a girl around Annabeth and Piper's age came to view.

Unlike most of the girls that Annabeth had seen in the school, the girl wore no makeup at all. Her face seemed to be permanently stained with soot like she'd just witnessed a volcanic eruption but she still had a naturally pretty face. Her electricity blue eyes showed no fear, she wore a black t-shirt that said: 'Brain loading – 40%" that matched her camouflage pants. Annabeth also noticed that she had athletically tanned skin and with strong-looking arms as she came up to the receptionist desk.

"Girls, this is Dana McDonalds, she'll be your tour guide for the day." And with that, the receptionist picked up her phone while blindly placing a stack of paper in front of Annabeth.

"Hi, sorry I didn't catch your name." said the girl, Dana.

"My name is Annabeth Chase." stated Annabeth, secretly analysing the girl in front of her.

"And I'm her friend, Piper Mclean." said Piper, doing the same as Annabeth.

"Well pleased to meet you both." said Dana with a smile, placing a hand in front of Annabeth, offering a hand shake.

Annabeth took it and returned the smile. 'She seems nice, let's just hope she's not a stuck up.' thought Annabeth while Piper and Dana shook hands.

"Okay, first of all, due to the school's retarded rules, you'll have to wear these ridiculous name tags." Began Dana as she handed the two girls two red and white stickers that had one of those banners on it that said: 'Hi! My name is…' Both Annabeth and Piper groaned at the sight of this as they reluctantly placed their stickers on the front of their shirts.

"Alright, your lockers are next to mine so that's convenient." continued Dana. Annabeth seemed to notice for the first time that Dana was wearing a bronze ring on her right hand with small black writing on it.

"Nice ring." commented Piper, Dana looked down at the ring for a moment before looking up and mumbling a thanks.

Annabeth swore she saw a flash of sadness and pain in Dana's eyes but she immediately covered it with a smile.

"Anyways, let me see your timetable…Oh good we're in the same tutor (homeroom?) and we have most of our classes together." stated Dana as they made their way through the hallway. Annabeth and Piper both received glares from some girls while the others began to talk about them.

_-"Are they new?"_

_-"Who are they?"_

_-"Kathy's followers?"_

Annabeth didn't know who Kathy was, but she had a feeling she's about to find out as almost suddenly, a girl wearing a mini skirt that were as short as underpants, a tight and low-cut tank top and red high-heels strutted over to the three. The girl wore thick blood-red lipstick with many layers of foundation and coating; she had enough eye-liner to look like a panda as her dirty-blond, obviously dyed hair flowed down her shoulders. Overall, Annabeth and Piper both agreed that she had_ way_ to much make-up on as well as the hideous amounts of jewellery which made her look like a Christmas tree, no, scratch that, a _hideous _Christmas tree. Dana sighed in annoyance with a groan as Ms. Christmas tree came to a stop in front of the two girls. The girl obviously was trying to stare Annabeth and Piper down but failed because – even with 4 inch high-heels on – the two girls were the same height. Annabeth seemed to notice for the first time that there was a nerdy looking boy wearing thick glasses, a checkered shirt with a bow-tie and a terrible case of acne following the mysterious girl. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have another newbie." said the girl with a sickling sweet tone that could rival with a full-form Epoursa(sorry about bad spelling).

"Who's the slut?" asked Annabeth to Dana who's friendly smile and eyes had disappeared.

"Kathy, but you should know that." said the girl, Kathy.

"I'm sorry but I don't know any strippers." snorted Piper. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Piper while Dana smirked and high-fived Piper.

'That was quite harsh' thought Annabeth, but suddenly realisation drawn over her brain when she realised something. Kathy…Percy had told Annabeth about this girl, about how she _always _flirted with him; Jason had probably told Piper similar things. Annabeth sent Kathy her signature glare as Kathy paled before turning to Dana.

"So, who are your new _friends_, trash-can girl?" sneered Kathy to Dana.

Annabeth expected Dana to either retort, get angry or punch the girl in the face which she was craving to do so, but instead, Dana looked spaced out and ignored the question. After around a minute, Dana snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at Kathy who was in front of her. "Oh what? Sorry I don't speak bitch-language." said Dana calmly in which Kathy turned red with anger and raised an arm to slap Dana; her hand came down fast, really fast that Annabeth thought that Dana was about to be slapped when at the last second, Dana ducked and caused Kathy to stumble over herself and nearly, _nearly _falling over if it weren't for the nerdy boy catching her in his arms.

"Wow, it looks like Kathy here has got a new lover!" announced Dana to everyone in the hallway who stopped at whatever they were doing and looked over at Kathy and the nerdy boy.

Nobody laughed but you could tell by their faces that they were highly amused as one even took out their phone and took a picture. Kathy shoved the poor boy away as she huffed angrily and strutted away, nerdy-boy at her heels. Annabeth, Piper ad Dana laughed as the crowd went back to do their things.

"Well, you're lucky that you didn't get _her_ as your tour guide." began Dana as the trio turned a corner and walked down the hallways towards their lockers.

"She's a tour guide?" asked Piper in a horrid tone.

"Yeah she tries to, well if it's a girl, to tell or basically threaten them and telling them that she and her twin apparently rule the school, while if you're a boy, she would try to –depending if you're 'hot' – to make it her weekly boyfriend." concluded Dana as she came to a stop.

"By the way these are your lockers." she said, gesturing to the lockers beside her.

Annabeth realised that she as well as Piper would soon become good friends with Dana as suddenly, all the girls in the hallway gasped or sighed, Dana however, just sighed in annoyance. Annabeth and Piper frowned as they peeked over at the end of the hallway and saw them. _Him_. Percy Jackson while Piper stared at Jason Grace. The two boys were discussing something with their friends causing all the girls – except for Dana – to swoon.

"Who are they?" asked Piper, looking at Annabeth, giving her a _play along_ look.

Annabeth nodded in response.

"Their names are Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, Percy is the Swimming captain and Jason is Athletic field event captain. Their alternative names that are used by all the girls here, are Mr. Hot and Mr. Hot II. And almost _every_ girl in the school has a crush on either Percy or Jason." said Dana.

"Do you like them?" asked Annabeth curiously, she liked Dana but would hate the fact that she'd also be a competition.

But Dana simply smirked and shook her head.

"Not in _that _way anyway, I mean sure they've both got the looks and things, but they're just not my type." Annabeth relaxed at the statement as she blindly emptied out her back into her locker.

"Oh no, I know that look." said Dana.

"What look?" asked Piper innocently.

"The I'm-in-love-with-either-Percy-Jackson-or-Jason-Grace look, trust me, every girl here-" began Dana, gesturing to all the girls in the hallway, "has got that look."

"Can we go talk to them?" asked Annabeth.

"If you want, just don't flirt with them, 'cause they'll tell you about their imaginary girlfriends in San Fransisco." stated Dana.

Annabeth and Piper were surprised at the fact that their boyfriends had talked about them to the school but simply nodded as they shut their lockers and followed Dana who had proceeded to walk towards the boys. At this point, _all _the girls in the hallway were giving Annabeth and Piper glares as Dana stood in front of the two boys.

"Oi Perce, Jas, I've got two people who're _dying _to meet you." said Dana sarcastically as Percy and Jason's group of friends immediately stopped talking and focused on Annabeth and Piper. "ANNABETH?" screamed Percy as soon as he saw her and pulled her in a bone-crushing hug while Jason did the same with Piper.

Everyone gasped expect for Dana who raised an eyebrow and Percy and Jason's friends who looked a little shock.

"Hey Perce, what about that girlfriend of yours?" said one of their friends.

"Yeah Jas?" said another.

"What are you doing here?" asked both Percy and Jason at the same time.

"What? You don't want us here?" said Piper, faking disappointment as she released herself from Jason's grip.

"What? No, of course not. It's just that I, well we thought you two were still in San Francisco." said Percy simply.

"We transferred here a week ago, ever since the…thing… ended, mother has been pushing me to work on the _Olympus_ designs." stated Annabeth while the others except for Percy Jason and Piper gave her odd looks.

"I"m so glad you're here!" said both boys in chorus as they grasped their girlfriend's face and kissed them.

Gasps were heard from the corridor from everyone except for Dana, Percy and Jason's friends and suddenly, two coughs belonging to different people were heard from behind the two couples as the reluctantly pulled apart and turned to the owners of the voices. Annabeth and Percy groaned at the sight of Kathy in front of them and a girl looking equally as ugly with too much makeup on stood next to Kathy, glaring daggers at Piper.

"Can we help you?" asked Annabeth coldly.

"Yes, will you please keep your dirty little fingers, off my boyfriend." snarled Kathy as around 6 or 7 girls with a lot of makeup, though not as much as their two leaders standing behind them, also glaring at Annabeth and Piper.

"Excuse me? First of all, he's my boyfriend, second of all, why not you back off now before someone gets hurt?" said Annabeth, glaring with true hate and anger at the creature known as Kathy in front of her.

Kathy paled before the second girl next to her looked Piper up and down, with a disgusted look on her face.

"And who might this… _person_ be, Jason?" asked the girl, saying person as if it were the most hideous thing on the planet.

Jason glared and was about to retort when Piper put her hand up, signalling him to stop as she stepped forward and were nose-to nose with the mysterious girl.

"Piper, just call me Piper if you wish to talk to me or talk about me." said Piper, glaring at the girl.

The girl paled at Piper's terrifying glare before covering it with a sneer.

"And who might you be?" asked Piper.

"Katie, Kathy's sister." said Katie.

"Oh.. so you're the person Jason's been talking about." wondered Piper aloud.

"He talks about me?" asked Katie excitedly.

"Yeah, he tells me that theres some crazy bitch at school who's been trying to get off with him since he first started at school and still wouldn't get the message that he has a girlfriend."

Katie looked shocked at this, then it turned into a snarl.

"Yeah, an imaginary girlfriend." she scoffed as some of the girls in her and Kathy's posse scoffed as well.

"Really now? Well for your information, I'm Jason's girlfriend." said Piper as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

Some of the girls in the corridor gasped.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend." said Annabeth as she continued to glare at Kathy who stared at her in shock, then was enraged.

She glanced up at Percy then her gaze softened and turned into a 'sweet' face that made both Percy and Annabeth wanted to throw up.

"Oh don't worry Percy, darling, I'll get rid of your hideous girlfriend soon, then you can actually discover that you and I were meant to be." she said, batting her eyelashes at Percy who shuddered. "You too Jason dear." said Katie as Jason shuddered and Piper threw Katie one of her you're-glad-there-are-mortals-around-or-else-I-would-have-gutted-you-with-my-knife glare at Katie who paled almost immediately.

"I'd like the see you try." mumbled Annabeth but apparently Kathy heard her.

Kathy raised her hand, ready to scratch and slap, Annabeth was about to intercept it when someone beat her to it. A hand grabbed Kathy's wrist instantly after she rose it and slammed it against the lockers. It belonged to Dana who glared furiously at Kathy, causing her to whimper and shake.

"Look here Charles, if you even dare to lay one of your little fingers on my new friends Ananbeth and Piper, I swear, you will never wish you'd been born." threatened Dana.

Her glare was so terrifying that Annabeth may have whimpered underneath those furious eyes.

"Got it?" snarled Dana as Kathy nodded rapidly that Piper and Annabeth feared that it'd fall off.

"Sorry 'bout that." said Dana, a friendly smile appeared on her face.

"I see you've met my awesome friend Dana." said Percy with a smile as the other people in the hallway returned to their own businesses.

"When'd you meet her?" asked Annabeth curiously.

"Oh, she was one of Rachel's good friends when I first came to Goode." stated Percy simply as Annabeth noticed that Jason had Piper pressed up against the lockers and was making out with great passion.

"Okay, well we know that they missed each other dearly." smirked Annabeth as she turned away and faced Dana, Percy and his friends. Annabeth turned to Percy, eyebrow raised.

"Swimming captain? That's cheating." she chided.

Percy looked playfully offended as he shook his head.

"No, of course I don't cheat." he said while Piper turned to Jason as she stared him down.

"Athletics field events captain?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "what kind of events?"

"High jump, long jump, triple jump, shot-put and discus." he blurted as he gave Piper a weak smile. "How can you do shot-put?" she asked. "Well y'know… air currents…wind speed…" said the son of Jupiter, trailing off as realisation drawn on Piper's face.

"You…" but she left the question hanging as Jason looked at her with puppy dog eyes, the eyes that would make any girl (well if you don't count Annabeth or any demigod in a relationship) swoon for him.

"I'm sorry," he began, wrapping his arms around her, "but I swear, Piper Mclean, for high jump, long jump and triple jump, I didn't use _any _of my father's powers." Piper glared at him, before kissing him, informing him that he'd won the argument.

"Oi Jas, are you gonna be rude and not introduce us to your… friend here?" smirked one of Percy and Jason's friends.

"Yeah Jackson." said another.

"Well, guys, this is my girlfriend, Piper Mclean. Piper, this is Marcus, Dante, James, Troy, Ben and Sam." concluded Jason.

Everyonel said either 'hi' or 'sup'.

"I'm Annabeth Chase by the way, Percy's girlfriend." Percy and Jason's friends eyes widened.

"So you're that goddess Percy's been going on about." exclaimed Dante.

Percy sent him a glare while Annabeth smacked him over the head.

"Goddess?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well you might as well be…" said Percy, cheeks flushing while Piper, being a daughter of Aphrodite had a habit of accidentally blurting things said by her mother. "

Aww…that's so sweet." she cooed; but frowned at that statement while Percy and Annabeth stared at her with confusion.

Jason understood though as he mouthed the words 'tell you later' towards his two demigod friends. "Let me see your schedule." stated Percy, before Annabeth could respond, her schedule was yanked out of her hands.

**Annabeth Chase **

**Maths - Calculus - Mr. Boring**

**Tutor - Ms. Fitzcherald**

**Greek - Mr. Richards**

**_Break_**

**English - Mr. Blofis**

**Architeture - Mrs. Williams**

**_Lunch_**

**Chemistry - Prof. Collins**

**P.E. - Mr. Sullivan**

**_Dissmisal_**

**Percy Jackson**

**Maths - Calculus - Mr. Boring**

**Tutor - Ms. Fitzcherald**

**Greek - Mr. Richards**

**_Break_**

**English - Mr. Blofis**

**Marine Biology - Mr. Mackintosh**

**_Lunch_**

**Physics - Prof. Smith**

**P.E. Mr. Sullivan**

**_Dissmissal_**

"Oh good… all of us-" he began, gesturing to all the demigods and a few of his friends, "-have the same tutor group, although we only have Greek, P.E., English and Maths together." said Percy with a pout.

"Only?" exclaimed Dana, "you basically have to thirds of the day together, not to mention lunch and break." she said.

Before anyone could comment or retort, James immediately had a worried expression as he seemed to look around for someone.

"What's up?" asked Dana.

"Trouble coming." he exclaimed as he sprinted down the corridor at full speed, which was really fast -Annabeth guessed that he must've been a sprinter for the Goode Athletics team- and came back with a girl in hand.

She was pretty with hazel-brown eyes and dark brown her that was in a pony-tail.

"This is my girlfriend, Melony Collins." he said as they shared a quick 2 second kiss.

"Trouble?" asked Piper, raising an eyebrow at James.

Almost on que, a bunch of muscular guys appeared in the far end of the hallway.

They would make all the nerds and maybe some normal-sized teens look like a wimp, but they still looked skinny and small compared to some of the Ares or Mars kids.

"Hey, I lost my number, can I have yours?" said the guy with dirty blond hair that was obviously the leader, smiling seductively as he walked up to Annabeth.

"Yeah sure, it's 1800-get-out-of-my-face-right-now-before-i-kick-your-ass." she said coldly as Percy wrapped an arm protectively around Annabeth's waist.

Suddenly, another guy, also smiling seductively at Piper went up to her while eyeing her up and down from below her head.

Piper looked at his with hatred and was also disgusted as she scooted closer to Jason.

"So Jackson, who's the girl." began the first guy.

"The girl happens to have a name, and it's Annabeth." stated Annabeth, glaring at the guy in front of her.

"Well Anniebell- "

"ANNABETH." corrected Percy sharply.

"-whatever, the name's Trent, so you'll know what to scream when we do it tonight." said 'Trent'. Annabeth looked at his with pure hatred.

She walked up to him, and slapped him-hard across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" spat Trent as he glared at Annabeth while Percy flashed her a satisfied smile.

"For being a perv." she smirked at Trent, who still had his hand over his face.

"Josh Wilson." he said simply as Piper continued to glare at him.

"Piper, Piper Mclean." she said icily.

"Don't hang out with these freaks, hang out with us and you'll be instantly queen of the school for going out with this." said Josh, gesturing to his body.

"Um…no. First of all, these 'freaks' happen to be my friends, second of all, I already have a boyfriend, Jason." she smiled at Jason as Josh glared daggers at Jason.

But before he could retort, the bell rang and Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason as well as their friends immediately turned and walked away.

"How'd you know he was coming?" asked Annabeth curiously to James.

"Well Melony signalled me that he was coming." he stated simply.

"Alright, we have Maths with Mr. Boring now, see you guys at break; well except for you Marcus, I'll see you in tutor." said Percy as everyone except for Percy, Annabeth and Dana went their separate ways.

"Mr. Boring?" asked Annabeth. "seriously?"

"Well it's true, his name's Mr. Boring, suits him right as well." smirked Percy as Dana closed her locker, books in hand as well as a _huge_ pencil case.

"We better go before he gives us a month of detention like last time." she said.

Percy nodded in response as he dragged Annabeth towards room 24-the Maths classroom.

"Ah you must be our new student, class, this is Annabeth Chase and she is from San Francisco." said Mr. Boring.

Annabeth waved awkwardly to the class but she noticed that there was a problem with the class. Actually, make that two problems. Katie was glaring daggers at Annabeth. She sighed, _This was going to be a long first day._

**A/N One review would mean alot to me! Thanks for reading my story.**


	2. Lunch Time Chaos

**2. Lunch time chaos**

**Annabeth**

"C'mon, Dana saved us a seat at the back to the room." said Percy.

He led Annabeth to the back of the classroom where there were two empty seats to the left of Dana who seemed to be doodling a drawing of a crossbow.

Annabeth plopped herself down next to Dana and Percy sat next to her. After five minutes into the lesson, Percy immediately fell asleep and Annabeth got bored. Mr. Boring was explaining something about calculus maths, Annabeth had learned this over a year ago. She glanced over at Dana who was now cutting pages of paper in half. Annabeth frowned at Dana but she simply put up her finger and mouthed a word: _wait._ Annabeth stared at the clock, she still had around forty minutes left of the lesson. Annabeth sighed as she took out her book of plans for Olympus and began to design a temple for Ares.

Halfway through the lesson, she felt a tap on her right shoulder. She glanced over and found Dana, sitting at her desk grinning like a madman (or woman?).

"Whats that?" mouthed Annabeth, pointing to the contraption make of three popsicle sticks, a rubber band and paper.

Dana flashed her a mischievous grin as she took out a pencil from her pencil case and placed it in a tube-like barrel make of paper and drew back the rubber band. She aimed at Katie's head and flicked a stick-like twig from underneath the contraption. Annabeth realised that it was a paper crossbow, but how in Hades did Dana come up with that in twenty minutes? The pencil hit Katie's head perfectly as it stuck out of her hair. Katie immediately turned her head and glared at Annabeth before shooting Dana a murderous look. Katie yanked out the pencil out of her hair, which caused her to mess up her hair. Annabeth could practically imagine steam coming out of Katie's ears as her hand shot up.

"Yes, what is it Katie." said Mr. Boring in annoyance that someone had interrupted his lesson.

"Mr. Boring, Dana shot a pencil at me with her crossbow." she said in her annoying sweet-like innocent voice.

Dana immediately shoved the crossbow into her pencil case and wore an expression the said: 'What? It wasn't me'

"Dana, what's under your table?" asked Mr. Boring suspiciously as Katie gave her a smile that said: 'I win'

"My text book sir, I've been trying to understand more out the… way you are teaching us on how to do the equation." she said simply, showing Mr. Boring her book.

"But Mr. Boring! She's lying, this is her pencil." screeched Katie that sounded more like Alecto's snarl. "Prove it." said Dana, followed by smirking at Katie.

Annabeth had a feeling that it wasn't Dana McDonald's pencil.

"Property of Katie. M. Charles. Now Ms Charles could you please not interrupt my lesson next time? I'm sure you've just accidentally placed your pencil there by accident." he said as he continued to explain the easy (at least in Annabeth's opinion) equation and how to solve it.

Annabeth held back her laugh at the steamingly-red face of Katie as she silently gave Dana a small high-five.

It was during break and Percy, Annabeth, Marcus and Dana sat under a tree outside the school and waited for their other friends.

"Hey guys, you want to come over to my place for a sleepover on Friday?" asked Dana.

After a round of agreements, the four were joined by the rest of their friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Jason as he sat down next to Percy with Piper by his side.

"We're all going to Dana's place for a sleepover on Friday, you guys coming?" asked Percy.

"Yeah sure, why not." said Piper with a shrug.

"Oh gods, we have English next." moaned Annabeth.

"Wow, I'd never thought that you of all people would hate english." teased Percy as Annabeth smacked him over the head.

"You know what I mean, you hate it just as much as I do as well as Piper and Jason." said Annabeth. "Yeah, I hate it too." agreed Dana.

"Too much writing? I agree." nodded Annabeth in agreement.

"Uh…no. Well, don't tell other people about this because the teasing gets annoying, but I…I can't read very well." said Dana, scratching the back of her head.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So do you guys all have my address?" questioned Dana, looking each person in the circle in the eye. "Uh…well…we don't" said Piper, gesturing to herself and Annabeth.

"Don't worry, Percy should know, right Percy?" asked Dana, looking at Percy.

"Uh? What's going on?" he said, suddenly sitting up straight.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smacked her boyfriend over the head.

"She asked you a question Seaweed Brain, do you know where she lives?" asked Annabeth as Dana and everyone else watched the two with amusement.

"Uh…yeah…you live a floor below mine right?" asked Percy to Dana, she simply nodded.

"So, did Dana make one of her awesome contraptions during Maths again?" asked Marcus.

"Oh come on, they're not awesome, anyone can make my weird inventions." chided Dana, followed by an eye roll.

"Um… have you seen anyone of _us_ doing things that you do in class? Dana, you make both Kathy andKatie Charles, leaders of the cheerleading squad and apparently queen of the school look like a joke in front of everyone and gets away when you used your self-loading spit ball gun last time!" said James as Dante nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and remember that time when you build the tooth-pick firing shot gun? that was epic." he added.

Dana blushed at the complements.

"So what did she build this time?" asked Troy.

"Wait, wait! Let me guess…is it the…pipe-cleaner aeroplane?" asked Sam.

Dana shook her head as Ben sat forward to take a guess.

"The tin-made water pistol?" he asked.

"Nope." replied Dana, popping the 'p'.

"The paper crossbow?" asked Dante.

Dana nodded and Dante pumped his fist in the air.

"What happened?" asked Troy excitedly.

"Well…I _borrowed _one of Katie's pencils and I used it as ammo." she said simply as Jason chuckled and gave her a high five.

Suddenly, the bell for lesson three rang and the teenagers sighed as they reluctantly stood. "See you guys at Lunch." said Percy with a wave goodbye as they parted off in different directions.

_Time lapse - Lunch_

**Percy [1p]**

English was hard. Does Paul seriously think that Annabeth and I can do 19th century literature? Hades no. Understanding normal english alone was hard, but reading old-ish english was maybe ten times harder. Anyways, I sat down at our usual table with my home made blue-ham sandwich, don't ask me how my mum makes the ham blue. Annabeth had gone to buy her lunch now that my awesome girlfriend is here, she had made my entire school year a hundred times better. Dana sat down across from me with her lunch tray of…something.

"Whats that?" I asked.

She frowned at the gray lump apon her plate.

"Um… I don't even want to know." she said disgusted, pushing her tray away from her.

Annabeth came back seconds later, holding the same disgusting lump.

"Seriously? They make us pay 5 freaking dollars for this?" she said angrily.

Annabeth immediately took a quarter of my sandwich and began to eat it.

"Hey! You didn't ask." I scolded.

She simply stuck her tongue out at me before continuing to munch on _my _sandwich.

Jason, Piper as well as the rest of our friends joined us moments later. Suddenly, Dana's face hardened and began to glare at someone behind me. I slowly turned around and groaned out loud, not even bothering to think about manners. Kathy and Katie with her posse behind her strutted over to our table, thank the gods, Kathy didn't flirt with me. She turned to Annabeth and asked in her sickening-sweet voice,

"So Annabell, I figured that we went off with the wrong foot. Let's start over, hi me name's Kathy Charles, my dad works here as the _principal_._" _she was forcing to smile sweetly but her eyes told it all; they showed full hatred and jealousy.

"Um… hi my name is Anna_beth_ Chase…" said Annabeth awkwardly, while she stared at Kathy in confusion.

Katie did the same to Piper.

"So, Annabeth, Piper, I was wondering like, I'm having this party at my house tonight, you and your friends are all invited." said Katie while Kathy dug through her thousand-dollar looking purse.

"Here's our address, party starts at 6:30pm." she said, handing Annabeth a piece of paper, and with that, she turned around with Katie by her side and strutted out of the canteen.

"Well that was…" began Marcus.

"Weird." agreed Dana.

"She's up to something." commented Annabeth as Piper nodded in response.

"I think they wanted _you _to go, but they'd know that you wouldn't go without Annabeth." said Jason. "Hey guys." said a voice of a girl. I turned towards the owner of the voice and smiled and waved. Dante, James, Troy, Sam and Ben all went up towards the 5 girls and either hugged or kissed one of them.

"Hey Annabeth." said Meloney kindly as she sat down next to James.

"Oh Lauren, this is Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend and Piper, Jason's girlfriend. Annabeth, Piper, this is Lauren, my girlfriend." stated Dante, gesturing to a pretty girl with caramel-brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hi I'm Nickki, Troy's girlfriend." said a girl with flaming-red hair, kind of like Rachel's and sky-blue eyes.

"Anna, Ben's girlfriend." said a blond-haired girl with pale-blue eyes.

"And I'm Emma, Sam's… best friend." said a milk-chocolate brown hair and dark-green eyes.

Of course I knew all of these girls.

"Best friends eh?" smirked Annabeth into my ear as we shared a mischievous grin.

"Oh hades." I cursed as I realised that I'd forgotten my blue cookies in my locker.

"I left my cookies back in my locker, I'll be back in a bit." I said, standing up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Annabeth as she stood up.

"Nah it's okay, I'll be fine." I said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Actually, I'll come with you, I think I still have my lunch from yesterday in my locker." said Dana.

I nodded simply and walked out of the canteen with Dana by my side.

"So… you like Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's awesome, now it's understandable why you turned down Kathy the first day you got here." she smirked as we opened both of our lockers that were two lockers from each other.

"Yes! It's still fresh." smiled Dana, pumping her fist in the air as I shut my locker, cookies in hand. "How do you know?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"It smells fresh anyway." she said with a shrug.

I was suddenly thirsty so I ran to the nearest bubbler and took a long drink.

"I'll head back first alright?" informed Dana.

I responded with a smart: 'yhhh' that was meant to me 'yep' but my mouth was full of water.

She smirked before walking away.

After my long drink, I headed back towards the canteen, but, just my luck, Kathy with posse following her like lost sheep suddenly appeared and began to walk towards me.

'Oh what joy' I inwardly groaned as I forced a smile. But she didn't respond as she suddenly pushed me towards the lockers.

"Oh Percy, you don't have to act anymore, I _know _you fancy my as much as I do. Your _girlfriend_ isn't here so you can drop the act." she said, smiling seductively at me as she placed her hands on my chest and started rubbing my stomach, making my _hugely _uncomfortable.

"Um… I never acted, I _really _like Annabeth and I don't just act to be with her." I swallowed, taking her hands off me.

Her huge amounts of perfume was about to knock me off my feet as she began to lean in. I turned my head but realised that there was no escape since my back was still pressed up the lockers. I prayed to any god or goddess out there that god help me out, suddenly, like a miracle, a hand grabbed Kathy by the shoulders and roughly shoved her backwards, causing to fall over. Kathy's own posse was too shocked to act as an very angry Dana stood over Kathy.

"Didn't you hear? Percy already has a girlfriend, now f*** off before I make you."

I've only ever heard Dana swear twice before, and that was when she was really absolutely furious. Kathy tried to look tough but failed epicly as she nodded immediately and rushed off towards the girl's bathroom; but not before screaming: "Lesbian!" in Dana's face.

I knew for a fact the Dana was straight. She turned towards the direction Kathy went as said some very,_ very_, colourful words at her. I was about to thank her when a teacher came out of her classroom.

"Who on Ear- DANA MCDONALDS! FOR USING SUCH _ABUSIVE _LANGUAGE TOWARDS A STUDENT, YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR THE REST OFF THE MONTH!" screeched Mrs. Oliver. Now you see, Mrs. Oliver was a grouchy little old lady that always wanted the principal's attention so she could get a promotion, but to impress him, she'll have to….let's say _protect _his daughter from apparently 'rude' students. Dana groaned as she mumbled a: 'Okay ma'am.'.

Dana and I were about to head back towards the canteen when Mrs. Oliver huffed and stalked off. "Spoiled kids these days…" she muttered.

Unfortunately for her, Dana heard her and she immediately spun around and glared at the direction Mrs. Oliver went in.

'Oh no. This isn't going to end well.' I thought.

Something you must learn about Dana: she get very touchy about her family, I never knew why because every time I'd ask her, she'd just blow me away and walk off, saying she has to go…somewhere. Suddenly, Annabeth appeared at my side and I scooted closer to her in playful fear; well, partly playful anyways.

"Perce? What's wrong?" she asked softly.

I pointed at the furious Dana, who was still glaring at Mrs. Oliver down the hallway, hands twitching. You see, you never, _ever_, want to deal with a furious Dana, it's like teasing Thalia about her mum when she's already pissed at you; it's _suicide_. Dana's glare turned from furious, to down right murderous as she stormed down the hallway, nostrils flaring and grabbed Mrs. Oliver's shoulder and forced her to face the angry eighteen-year-old girl.

"Alright listen here you old hag, I don't give a freaking _shit _about you giving me extra homework and detentions, but this time, you've crossed the line. If you ever, _ever_ insult my family again, I swear, I'll rip your head off your neck with my own hands and then I'll…" but before she could continue her violent thought, Mrs. Oliver screamed that sounded more like a screech that would make Alecto jealous. She screamed at Dana's face and ran down the corridor like a helpless little girl after she saw Frankenstein for the first time. Mrs. Oliver ran straight into the principal's office. moments later, Principal Charles came out of his office and faced Dana; Mrs. Oliver whimpering behind him.

"Dana McDonalds, can you please step into my office for a moment?" he asked.

Dana sighed in annoyance as she slumped her shoulders and walked into the principal's office.

After what seemed like eternity, she came out with a grim expression on her face.

"I'm suspended from school for 3 days for threatening a teacher, this is just _wonderful_." she said sarcastically while she opened her locker and stuffed the note into her bag.

"You staying or…?" asked Annabeth but Dana shook her head.

"Nope, I'm sorry but he's sending me home now, probably worried about her…_little baby girls _Kathy and Katie." said Dana, disgusted yet annoyed at the same time.

"Don't worry, are you going to the party?" asked Annabeth. "

Eh, I don't know yet." she shrugged.

"DANA, I TOLD YOU, YOUR SUSPENSION STARTS TODAY." came the principal's gruff voice.

"Yes I know, I'm coming, jeez." grumbled Dana as she headed towards the exit.

"Well, if you feel like going, just come to my apartment by 7 alright?" I said.

"7? the party starts at 6!"

"Yeah I know but we don't necessarily _have_ to be on time." I said with a shrug.

Dana simply smiled before turning her head and walked out of the school.

**A/N Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. The Party

**3. The party**

**Annabeth[1p]**

The rest of the day after the incident at lunch was uneventful. It was boring during P.E., we had to sit and listen to the coach rant on about doing something different in class; he spent to whole lesson explaining, that we didn't get time to actually do anything at all. Percy offered to walk me home while Jason did for Piper.

"So…where do you live?" asked Percy as he took my hand and led me outside.

"Well… my dad is only here to make sure I have an apartment and things, so he'll be leaving in a few days back to San Fran. I actually share a car with Piper as well as an apartment, I live across the hall from your place." I grinned at his shocked-looking face.

"So you're the new neighbours! I tried to come over and say hi but mum wouldn't let me." he said.

I simply shrugged as we went up towards the staircase that led to our apartment building. I turned and Jason and Piper were only a few blocks behind us, hand-in-hand. I smiled at the couple and headed towards the lift with Percy next to me.

"Okay, come to my apartment by 7 tonight alright?" he said.

I nodded and gave him a quick goodbye kiss.

_Time Lapse - 7:00pm_

I walked up in front of my mirror and stared my reflection. I normally wouldn't really care less about what I looked like, but Piper insisted me to. She had picked out my clothes for tonight, and thank gods, it wasn't a dress. I wore a simple sea-green glittered shirt with my swimmers underneath (I've been told that it's going to be a pool party) that Piper said would bring out Percy's eyes. I mean seriously, who cares about how they look? Christine always tells me that normally, girls _should _care about how they look, but there's one thing my stepmother never understands: I'm. not. normal. The only thing I really care about is: Percy, camp, and how I'll survive everyday without getting killed be a monster. Anyways, I heard Piper's voice come from the doorway,

"Annabeth! I think we should go now." she announced.

"Alright, coming." I said, picking up my knife and slipping it in my socks.

We knocked on Percy's door about six times before Sally came rushing to the door and yanking it open.

"Why hello…oh Annabeth! Piper! How lovely to see you two, it's been so long!" she smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson." greeted Piper as the three of us hugged.

"Oh please, just call me Sally." she chided.

"Percy and Jason are up in their rooms, they should be down soon." We nodded in response and sat down on the couch. Jason lived with Percy now since his mum's dead and Thalia was off with the hunters. Moments later, The two boys rushed down the stairs, when they saw us, their jaws dropped. We chuckled and we walked towards our boyfriends.

"Close your mouth Jason, or else you'll catch flies." chuckled Piper, finally, Percy and Jason closed their mouths and managed to stutter out a word: "W-w-w-o-o-o-w-w-w…"

Percy was the first to recover from his shock.

"Wow, you look _gorgeous_ Annabeth." he said, still gapping at me.

"Percy, we're only going to a party, not year 12 formal," I huffed. "you don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled at this as I subconsciously stared at his grey shirt that seemed to match my eyes. "Checking me out, wise girl?" he smirked.

I snapped out of my thoughts on my architecture class from earlier today and glared at him. He simply smirked, suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" came Sally voice from the door.

"Oh hello Dana, you're looking nice today, are you heading to the party with Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper?" questioned Sally as Dana stepped into the lounge room.

She wore a black shirt with the Batman logo on it, though on the logo were green scribbles and a smiley face on the face of the bat, underneath wrote the words: 'the Joker was here'. She still seemed to have soot in her face in which I didn't understand why she had it.

"Hey Dan." said Jason while Piper flashed her a smile.

She smiled back and jangled some car keys.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" she asked.

We nodded at the same time and we headed out the door.

"Wait Dana," said Percy, grabbing his car keys. "I can drive us."

"Nah, Perce, I owe you a ride from a few weeks ago." she said.

"No, I think we need 2 cars because we'll be picking up a few friends." said Percy mischievously, Jason, Piper and I knew exactly what he meant and smiled as well when Dana stared at us in confusion.

"Um…okay… who are you exactly bringing to the party?" she asked.

"Oh you'll see, I bet you'll _love _em, well, maybe not the Stolls at first but you'll get used to them."

_Outside the Charles' residence_

"The music's so loud!" complained Katie.

We had just picked up Leo, Travis, Conner, Katie and Lou. We asked several other campers to come but most didn't want to be associated with mortals, Lou wanted to hex some mortals and Percy and I may have… allowed her to hex 4 particular people at the party. Leo wanted to party and Travis and Conner wanted to… try to _makeover _the Charles' house and Katie had to be there to keep them in line; though Percy and I reckoned that Travis was secretly glad that she came with him.

"Please, I can make speakers the size of my watch louder than this." scoffed Leo as he rolled his eyes.

"Well it's no biggie since you're a son of Hephaestus." said Lou.

Luckily, Dana, Jason, Piper and Conner were in Dana's car and wasn't hear to hear the god's name. "Okay guys, when we get to the party, you cannot, under any circumstances speak of the gods or using any… unusual abilities, clear?" I said sternly, eyeing them each in the eye.

"I'm speaking to you Leo."

He nodded in annoyance before taking out some nuts and bolts and began to fiddle with them. As we stepped out of the car, Leo bent down and placed on the ground a metal spider, it scuttled into the sewers, but not before giving me a long stare. I let out a small yelp and backed away from the sewer opening.

"Relax, I just sent it to my dad 'cause I needed some parts for a new car."

"Then why did it look at me?" I asked.

"Well I can't control what he thinks about or his attitude against other people." he said, putting his hands up as if surrendering.

The front door was already opened so we just decided to head right in. Nobody _really _paid us much attention but maybe the occasional guy or girl staring at either Jason, Piper, Percy or me. We met Dante, Marcus and the others with their girlfriends outside in the spa.

"'Sup guys…and hey…um… Percy and Jason's friends." greeted Marcus from the spa.

After around of 'hellos' and introductions, Lauren spoke up.

"Um… guys, are you sure that Kathy will be fine with you bringing…plus fives?" she asked.

"Eh, she said _all _of our friends are invited, as well as the fact that the front door is open for anyone to come in." I said with a shrug as I slipped off my top, revealing my slivery-grey one-piece swimmers. Other than our other friends, there were only a few other people chilling in the spa so we decided to hop in.

"I'll see you guys…around, we've got to go somewhere." said Conner as Travis grinned mischievously. Katie glared at the two of them before saying:

'Don't so anything _too _big or else I'll make you cut out all wild weeds on the roof of our cabin." warned Katie, giving the twins a stern look.

"But…but…but… you cabin's roof is literally covered with wild weeds!" complained Conner.

"FIne." huffed Travis before he stalked off with Conner by his side with a large duffel bag full of…stuff strapped over his shoulder.

I turned my attention to Dana who wore a black with a single blue stripe one piece as we sat down in the spa.

"I never got a chance to ask you, but why is there…um… soot on your face?" I asked in the most least offensive way as possible.

Dana smiled sheepishly before turning towards the others so they could hear.

"Well… I…um… this morning, I went to chemistry tutorials because I _had _to go and we were told to heat up some chemicals using the bunsen burner. I was about to strike the match and my desk partner in the tutorial turned on the gas, but Professor Collins gave me a quick 5 minute talk about keeping the holes closed before I light the gas. Unfortunately, I forgot that the gas was still on and by then, the gas was already everywhere in front of me and when I just made the _tiniest _spark…it kind of went…" Dana made an explosion gesture with her hands as everyone stared at her in shock.

"So that's why the Lab 34 was closed today!" exclaimed Sam as Dana gave his a sheepish smile. "Did anyone get hurt?" asked Katie.

"Well… my lab partner was talking to Prof. Collins at the front of the room and the others were way too far away from my bench to get burnt. I don't know why but the flame did't seem to touch me even when I was standing right next to it." she concluded with a shrug.

Percy looked a little thoughtful for a moment before he was snapped out of his thoughts by a sickening sweet voice.

"Hey Percy, glad you could make it." said Kathy as Katie (Charles not Gardner) winked at

Jason from beside her. The lunch time 'friendship' was now forgotten as Kathy and Katie once again began to flirt with Percy and Jason. Piper and I turned to glare daggers at the two as they finally noticed us the the rest.

"Oh hey Annabeth! Piper and friends…" They said as if nothing was wrong. We continued to glare at them as the turned away.

"So, you guys want anything to drink?" asked Katie.

"Uh… I think we're fine thanks…" said Marcus, trailing off.

"I'll have an apple cider." I said while Percy nodded.

"Yeah I'll have one too." he said awkwardly before quickly turning away from them and turned to me.

I noticed that Dana was still wearing her bronze ring and was about to ask her about it, but Katie and Kathy had already returned with the two plastic red cups, filled with strange yellow-foamy liquid that certainly did _not _smell like apple cider.

"Um…thanks…?" mumbled Percy as he sniffed his drink.

"Is this apple cider?" I asked Lou, being a daughter of Hecate, she could tell these things.

She sniffed the drink and made a face.

"I don't know Annabeth, there's trances of apple cider in it, but it's also mixed with high amounts of beer and something else I can't quite put my finger on…" she said, trailing off.

I looked at the drink with disgust before tossing it into a bush nearby. Percy handed his cup to Lou and this time, she coughed before tipping the cup out completely in the drain that was next to the spa. "This has _no _apple cider in it at all, it's plain spirit!" she exclaimed.

Everyone eye's widened as Percy's face turned into a scowl.

"So she was trying to get me hopelessly _drunk_?" he exclaimed angrily.

"Me too." I sighed.

"Alright, that's it, I'm going to go-" but before Percy could continue, an ear-piercing scream filled the air as we turned towards the owner of the voice. Kathy was hopelessly trying to stay afloat above the surface of the water, she was in the deepest part of the pool which was 2m deep.

"Help! I'm drowning!" she screamed.

Percy did the thing that was typical for a son of Poseidon: he jumped in to rescue her.

**A/N Sorry I didn't know how to end off the chapter so I just left it off there. Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. The Plan

**Quick Author's note: Sorry for not updating earlier, but I'm actually on a holiday at the moment since the beginning of the week and the wifi's not great here. Not a long chapter but hope you enjoy! :)**

**4. The Plan**

**_After Kathy and Katie invited them to the party during lunch_**

**Kathy[1p]**

Perfect. The Annie-girl accepted the invitation, now I just need a plan on _how _to make Percy mine during the party tonight.

"Maybe we can get both of them drunk and pull them away from each other?" asked Katie.

I nodded as I scribbled into my hot-pink notebook.

"Wait…Percy is a swimmer right? We can just say it's a pool party, and I'll pretend that I'm drowning so he can save me." I said cheekily.

"And get him to do the 'kiss of life' on you!" suggested Katie.

"What about Jason?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at her,

"We can sort you out at the next party, this party's all about Percy and me."

_Back to the present_

I felt strong arms pull me up above the water and placed me on the ground. Of course, I wasn't _actually _drowning. I stayed still and held my breath.

"Quick! I think she needs CPR!" I heard someone yell, probably Katie.

I heard a light annoyed groan and a girl's huff before I melt warm lips against mine. I smelt the ocean as I stayed there for a few seconds before I opened my eyes and kissed back. The person immediately pulled back and I was face-to-face with shocked-looking sea-green eyes. Everyone except for Percy's friends and that Annie-girl cheered while Katie flashed me a success smile. I glanced over at Anniebell and she looked furious, I shot her a sneer as she glared at both Percy and me.

**Annabeth[1p]**

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Percy bent down to do breath-to-breath to the 'unconscious' Kathy Charles on the ground. After about 5 seconds, Kathy sat up and began to kiss him back. Who does she think she is, kissing my boyfriend? Percy immediately pushed away and looked at me with pleading and sorry eyes. I glared at the both of them while Kathy sent me a sneer. Piper and Jason as well as all of our other friends glared at Kathy while Percy scrambled up and hurried in front of me. "Annabeth! I'm so sorry, but it wasn't me, I was just trying to save her and then she started kissing back." he explained.

I knew Kathy's plan, she wanted to seem like Percy _wanted _to kiss her then we would break up, but I couldn't help that fact that Percy _did _lay his lips on her dirty ones.

I ignored Percy's apologies and stormed up to Kathy who was grinning with triumph. A voice in the back of my head told me that I was strong, and I could easily take this girl down, but another voice told me that I was a child of Athena, that I didn't have to settle this with just violence. Now that Kathy wasn't wearing her ridiculously high heels, I was taller than her. I stared her down and she attempted to do it back but all I got was a weak glare. She tried to look tough in front of everyone who came to the party (mostly the popular people) but her eyes showed it all: fear. I slapped her-hard across the face, leaving a red hand-print that also caused her to stumble backwards. She growled a growl that could rival with a hellhounds' before she lunged at me.

There was always one thing I've always hated: manicures. Christine got me to get one but I already chipped my 'perfectly made' nails after I fought a dracanae in an alley later that day. Kathy obviously had thousands of manicures because her nails were like vultures. She grabbed a hand full of my hair and tried to rip it out, but I bit her wrist and she let out a small scream. She crawled my skin, leaving red scratch marks while also kicking me. But I wasn't really _that _injured. I suffered something a hundred times worse down in Tartarus. I wasn't exactly fighting back, more like defending myself from the blows I could see coming. Finally, I snapped, I punched her- hard in the jaw and pushed her off me. I stood up while also glared at her. Her jaw looked dislocated and she had a blood nose. I felt Percy's hand on my shoulder and another on my hand.

"C'mon, let's get out of this hellhole." I said aloud.

I stormed towards the front door with Percy and friends trailing behind me. As I grabbed my clothes from a bench near the pool, Percy placed his hand on my shoulder and forced me to turn around. I met his sorry-looking sea-green eyes that were also full of guilt. "I'm deeply sorry Annabeth, but I didn't want to kiss her, she just kissed me back when I was doing CPR." he stated.

I studied him under my glare for a moment, I could see that he was truly sorry so I nodded stiffly, before storming out the door.

_4 days later (Thursday)_

**Percy[1p]**

Things got a little awkward between me and Annabeth, nd by saying little is an understatement. We hardly talked to each other since the incident at the party. I mean, I seriously didn't _want _to kiss Kathy, but I had to save her from drowning. But I'm beginning to think that she faked it, seeing as she didn't cough out any water. Mortals are too wicked, now I see why Zeus despised them so much. Dana was finally allowed back to school, thank the gods, maths was way too boring without her and tomorrow was the sleepover. I've never actually been to her house before but I've known that she lived below my apartment was because I ran into her in the elevator. I have a suspicion that she was a demigod, then again, she did mention that she had both parents…

_Flashback-a year earlier, before giant war._

_I had just finished killing off a hellhound that had been hanging around my apartment building for a while. It was near midnight when I heard it's growl. I was only two steps from the front door to my apartment building, when I heard something above me. I looked up, gripping the Riptide in it's pen form but I realised that I didn't have to; Dana was sitting on the roof of the building, drinking a can of coke. I glanced at my watch, 1:50am. What was she doing out there at this time of the night? I headed into the building and took the lift up towards the roof. When the door dinged open, I saw Dana, still sitting there gazing up at the stars. _

_"What're you doing here at 1:50 in the morning?" I asked her. _

_She turned around and smirked. _

_"I could ask you the same thing." she replied. _

_"Wouldn't your folks be worried?" I asked. _

_Her face seem to darkened before she shook her head. _

_"My folks don't really care about me, I could be out killing somebody, and they wouldn't care." she said, her face showing no emotions. _

_"What about yours?" she asked. _

_I shrugged. _

_"I was just going out for a walk." I said plainly._

_End of flashback_

Dana said that her parent's didm't care about her. But she did _have _parents right? If she didn't, she'd probably be a daughter of Hephaestus or something. I sighed as I closed my locker and began to look for Annbeth. I finally found her in the library (wow, big surprise there), reading a book on architecture. "Hey." I said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey." she replied, not looking up from her book.

"Ananbeth, look, I know that you're still a bit upset about what happened at the party, but really, I'm very sorry." I said sincerely.

"Yeah I know you are." she replied, still not looking up from her book.

"No but Annabet-" she cut me off by looking up and shooting my a pointed look, I'd realised that I had been a bit loud and I found several other people shushing at me.

"Sorry." I whispered and she nodded and turned back towards her book and continued to read.

"Look Annabeth…I…well…I don't know why you're not forgiving me still, the kiss didn't mean anything." I said.

She looked up and glared at me. She placed down a bookmark on the page she was reading and placed it down next to her.

"Yeah? Well why did it look like you enjoyed it?" she huffed.

I said nothing. Of course I didn't enjoy it, Kathy's lips tasted like a horrible combination of raspberries and chlorine as well as the kiss was gross because it was _Kathy._

"Exactly." huffed Annabeth before standing up and headed towards the exit.

"Wait!" I called, standing up and jogging over to her.

"What Percy?" she asked, I could see her grey eyes looked a little watery as if she was daring to cry. "It didn't mean anything because I love you." I said, then I realised what I had said. _I love you. _

But I meant it. I had wanted to say that ever since we came back from Tartarus. Her eyes widened. "W-what?" she stuttered, looking shock.

"I love you Annabeth Chase." I said again. She smiled and kissed me, but unlike all the other kisses we shared, this one was felt ten times better as well as more passionate.

"I love you too Percy Jackson." she whispered.

And I knew from then on, nothing would break us apart, not even some slutty mortal who think's she's got it all.

**A/N Sorry about some grammar problems when it was Kathy's point of view, but I made it that because she doesn't do well in school so when it was in her point of view, she thought of things with bad grammar or something...I don't know. **


	5. Truth or dare

**Okay, sorry for not updating for a couple of days, there was a really bad storm and one of the one of the main network cables that connects most of the state's computers were cut and ATMs and EFTPOS machines weren't working including my wifi, but now I'm back home and everything's all good.**

**5. Truth or Dare**

**Piper**

Today was Friday, the night of the sleepover. Piper was quite excited because she'd never actually been to a sleepover before. She was in Greek with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Dante and Dana. And she was also bored out of her skin. She wanted to pick French, seeing as she was a daughter of Aphrodite, but picked Greek instead because Jason picked it. Jason was disappointed because there wasn't Latin but he did know some ancient Greek from spending time at Camp Half-blood.

Percy was snoring away on his chair while Annabeth sketched a drawing of Aphrodite's old temple and seemed to be adding in new features and making new adjustments. Dana was building a tiny paper-ball firing cannon, the Dante seemed to be trying to say "Hello, how are you?" In ancient Greek but it came out as: "Hello, I'm a poo." Instead, in which Piper stifled a laugh. This was basic Greek so Jason knew most of it. Piper was bored so she decided to have some fun with this lesson. She poked Jason in the ribs and he looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Watch." she whispered before sitting up and putting her hand up.

"Yes Ms. Mclean?" asked Mr. Richards.

"Could you please step out of the room for a second?" asked Piper, flashing him her most beautiful smile while also pouring in huge amounts of charmspeak.

"O-of course." said Mr. Richards in a daze as he stumbled out of the room and closed the door.

The students seem to be also under Piper's charmspeak except for Percy, Annabeth and Jason who watched her in amusement (except for Percy because he was still sleeping).

"Katie, could you please stand up in the front of the room please?" said Piper.

Katie was unfortunately in their class, on the bright side, Kathy chose Spanish because the third hottest guy in the school chose it. Katie stood stiffly and marched towards the front of the room.

"Jack, could you please go over and stand up next to Katie?" she asked using charmspeaking yet again.

Jack, the school's biggest nerd and computer geek nodded as he stood up in a daze and stood next to Katie.

"Now kiss like the world's ending." said Piper finally.

And they did. It was quite disgusting to watch actually. Jason handed Piper a camera and they took a picture. The flash made everyone come back to reality except for the two 'lovebirds' in the front who were passionately making out. A few people stared at them in shock while Dana failed to hold back her laughter and was rolling on the ground laughing along with Annabeth by her side. Katie immediately snapped and pulled away, realising what she's doing. She screamed and was about to punch Jack in the face when the door opened.

"Ms. Charles, what are you doing? Were you trying to harass a student? Detention!" said Mr. Richard angrily.

"But…but…but.." began Katie,

"Dad will know about this." she grumbled before plopping herself down on the seat.

Nothing big happened for the rest of the day after Greek. There were a few rumours going around that Katie and Jack were going out. Kathy and Katie continued to hit on both Percy and Jason even when they tried to tell the two girls that they were taken. Dana got into a fight during lunch involving the twins again and had detention for the rest of the month. Piper soon found herself in her room, packing things for her sleepover later that night.

"Okay girls, I need to head back to San Francisco tonight for a meeting at work tomorrow, you girls behave yourselves, Piper, I know you're 18 but I promised your dad that you wouldn't be 'borrowing' anything and I also promised Chiron to keep you safe. Annabeth, goodbye sweetie, come visit me next time you come to San Fran alright?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded and hugged him. The relationship between the two had been better ever since the end of the giant war.

"Bye dad." said Annabeth.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you before, Dr- I mean Fredrick." smiled Piper.

Dr. Fredrick Chase gave them one last goodbye before heading out the door. "Ready?" asked Annabeth, entering Piper's room, only to find clothes sprawled out everywhere in the room.

"I can't find my knife." said Piper while she digged through another draw.

"Um… it's already in your duffel bag." said Annabeth.

Piper looked embarrassed before mumbling a: 'whoops'. Annabeth simply chuckled before heading out the door with Piper right behind her. The boys had just walked out of their apartment as well and together, they headed towards Dana's apartment a floor below.

"Hey guys." greeted Dana when she opened the door and gestured for them to enter. Marcus, Dante and Lauren were already there.

"After Troy, Nikki, Ben, Emma, Anna, Sam, James and Melony gets here, the party shall begin!" exclaimed Dana excitedly.

The others arrived shortly after and Dana's apartment was now a little crowded, but that's understandable, considering there were 16 fully grown most of which were already 18 year old adults.

"Alright, do you think we can cram in 16 sleeping bags in here?" asked Annabeth.

"If we move that lounge chair over there, and if someone sleeps on the couch, then we'll be able to fit them all." stated Dana.

"Who wants to sleep on the couch?" she asked everyone.

Nobody volunteered so she sighed.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch." she said with a sigh.

"What should we do first?" asked Jason as everyone settled in a circle.

"Truth or Dare!" suggested Marcus while Dante and Troy nodded rapidly, both having mischievous grins on their face.

"Alright." agreed Dana.

"I'll go first, Troy, truth or dare?" asked Marcus.

Troy looked a little uneasy before deciding: "Dare." Marcus grinned evilly but Dana spoke up before he could.

"And if anyone can't do a dare or doesn't tell the truth for truth, you'll have to take off a piece of clothing and also run outside to the corridor, dance the hocus-pocus while singing to it out loud." everyone nodded in agreement, though it was a rough punishment.

"I dare you to go next door, knock on the door and scream: "Eat my poop." he said.

Troy paled for a moment before nodding and stood up. Everyone watched him as he went outside to the hallway and did as he was told. Dana's neighbour gave him a weird look before muttering something about 'kids these days' and slamming the door in his face. He came back, looking very embarrassed before turning to Sam. "Sam, truth or dare?" he asked.

Sam pursed his lips,

"Truth." he mumbled.

Troy's face fell a little bit before its wicked glim returned.

"Who do you like?" he asked.

Sam looked up at Emma, who seemed to have spaced out and was staring at her palms.

"Emma." he whispered.

Piper, Percy and Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you say?" asked Troy.

"Emma." said Sam yet again, louder this time and going redder by the minute. Emma's head snapped up.

"What about me?" she asked.

Everyone chuckled at her obliviousness.

"We asked Sam for the truth of who he likes, and we still don't know who it is because we can't hear him." explained Troy while Sam blushed even more.

"Who is it?" asked Emma curiously, you could see a tint of jealousy in her eyes. "Emma." he said in his normal voice.

Emma and Sam's faces went brighter then tomatoes as Annabeth chuckled at their reactions.

The rest of the game went by uneventfully but it did include Ben getting pelted by eggs from the neighbours. Finally, it was Piper's turn.

"Jason, truth or dare?" she asked.

Jason puffed out his chest as if to look brave before answering: "Dare.". Piper gave him a look that he knew she was up to no good. He paled at this.

"I dare you to go up to the roof and yell: "The ocean is _way _better than the sky, and exaggerate the 'way'" said Piper cheekily.

Jason paled even more. Everyone except Percy and Annabeth gave a questioning looks while Percy and Annabeth attempted to hold back their laughter.

"No…Pipes… you can't-"

"It's that or running around with your shirt off and dancing to the hocus-pocus." she chided.

Jason looked _very _nervous before going up to the roof and screamed: "The ocean is better than the sky!" Jupiter must've been in a bad mood because when the mortals weren't looking, Jason got zapped with lightning. Piper knew that Jupiter, being his father, wouldn't kill Jason, he would just put him in immense pain. When they all got back to Dana's apartment, it was Jason's go.

"Percy, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." he said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, she'd expected him to be all 'big man' and say dare, but if a half-blood asked you that question, you'd pick truth just to be safe.

"Was Annabeth the _only _girl you've ever kissed? Oh and the incident with Kathy doesn't count since…you know, since she kind of forced you too." he asked. Annabeth shot him a glare for asking such question, in which Jason paled a little. "Um… Rachel kissed me before the first…thing, but since she's…y'know…" mumbled Percy awkwardly.

Annabeth had heard this before but it still hurt to hear the fact that Percy kissed another girl. She tried to hide the small jealousy building up in her but failed because she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and kissed her on the lips.

"But I loved Annabeth and I still do." he said, and to prove it, he kissed her again, but much more passion and love. It was about to turn into a full-on make-out session, when someone coughed and James said: "Get a room!". Annabeth and Percy both glared at and Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Dana, truth or dare?" asked Percy.

"Um…dare." she mumbled.

"I dare you…to kiss Marcus on the lips." he said cheekily.

Marcus turned a little red while Dana seemed to be a little…flustered?

"Why?" she asked.

"Well…seeing as you two _are _single…" said Percy, trailing off.

Dana sighed and stood up, but instead of kissing Marcus, she took off her pair of socks and opened the door. What she did surprised everyone in the room; she began to dance the hocus-pocus and singing loudly to the dance. When she came back, Marcus gave her a pointed look.

"You could've just kissed me and you wouldn't have to do that." he said with a slight huff.

But Dana shook her head.

"I can't, because that would be cheating." she said plainly.

Her eyes then widened when she realised what she'd said and hoped that no one heard her, unfortunately, everyone did.

"Cheating?" asked Percy curiously while Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah… um… I have a boyfriend." muttered Dana. Percy and Jason's eyes widened as well as the others who began to ask her questions.

"Why haven't you told us?"

"Who is he?"

"Do we know him?"

"Does he go to our school?"

"Is he Trent?"

Dana looked at who had asked the last question, it was Dante who shrugged,

"Hey, it's possible." he stated.

Dana rolled her eyes while she took a deep breath.

"Okay, first of all, I never told you because it never came up, you won't know him because he doesn't go to our school, and no, I don't think any of you know him." said Dana.

"Alright, this game is getting boring, what should we play next?" asked Jason as Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"How 'bout… If I had to say…?"

**A/N Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Clash of the titans

**I'm so sorry for not posting earlier, I was working on other stories and I'm starting school in a couple of days and things usually get hectic when it's the beginning of a new school year. :P**

**6. Clash of the titans…with a bit of demigod commentary**

**Annabeth[1p]**

"Alright, I'll go first, we can go around the circle and everyone has to make up a question for everyone to answer, and _everyone _has to answer the truth because if you don't, we will find out, you'll have to do the same punishment as before except you'll have to dance the chicken-dance." I said.

"If you had to say…what's your favorite book? Mine's the Architecture of the Ancient Structures." I stated.

"Finding Nemo." said Percy, that was the only book he fond interesting because it was about fish as well as it was quite easy to read, even for a boy with dyslexia. Lauren and Piper chuckled at this before Jason piped up.

"The Odyssey." he smiled as if remembering the book.

"Pride and Prejudice." said Piper.

"The Eyre Affair." said Dante.

"Perks of being a wallflower." said Lauren.

"Hurricane gold." said Ben.

"Dracula." said James.

"The first Hunger Games book." said Emma.

"Harry Potter and the deathly hallows." said Sam.

"The Hobbit." said Marcus.

"Top 100 most awesomest inventions of all time." said Dana.

"Oliver Twist." said Anna.

"Frankenstein." said Ben.

"Stormbreaker." said Troy.

"The Magician." said Nickki.

"Oh! Me next." said Percy who was seated next to me with his arm around my waist and the other waving around in the air like a little kid.

I chuckled and nodded.

"Your favourite food. Mine's my mum's blue cookies." he gestured to me to go next. "My dad's homemade cheesecake." I answered, recalling the sweet taste of the dessert.

"The Cabonara pedachini(sorry I can't spell this correctly cause it's Italian) from La Porchetta." said Dana, a little wistfully.

"My dad's brownies." sighed Piper.

"The olive pizzas from camp…um I mean the _other _camp." stated Jason.

"Camp?" asked Dana.

"Yeah there's a summer camp that we all go to, in fact, that's where I first met Percy. Piper and Jason go to the camp too but Jason went to a different one before until we kind of….erm, ran into each other I guess? Yeah, ran into Jason and Piper at the Grand Canyon and convinced Jason to stay at ours." I said while Jason, Piper and I chuckled at the memory.

"Can I come?" asked Marcus.

"Uh… no sorry, it's…it's really hard to get in…you need to have ADHD and dyslexic, because our camp specialises in helping kids with that." stuttered Percy.

Marcus Troy and Ben slumped their shoulders while Dana piped up.

"I'm dyslexic and ADHD." she said. I stared at her and frowned slightly.

Was she a half-blood? She certainly had all the signs and such.

"Um…Dana, I know this may seem like a question out of place, but I'll need to ask you this if I can get you an…application into camp. But do you…have both parents?" I asked.

Dana suddenly looked away.

"Erm…I guess." she mumbled.

"You guess?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean yes, I do have both parents." she said, still not meeting my eyes.

"Oookay…" I said, dragging the 'o'.

"Well then, I'm sorry but I don't think you'll get in then." I informed her.

She gave me a confused look.

"So kids or teens who _don't _have both parents get in? Is it like an orphanage?" she asked.

I nodded slightly.

"This game is getting boring…what should we do next?" said Marcus.

Dana glanced at her watch.

"Well…it's 8:25, you guys want to get some dinner?" she suggested.

We all nodded slowly and Dana stood.

"Alright, I'll go make something, you guys can pick out a movie to watch while I'm at it."

"I'll help." I volunteered while also standing up.

Dana looked at me gratefully for not having to make dinner for 16 people alone. "So…where you're parents? Don't tell me they bought you a house already." I smirked, making it sound as if it were a joke.

But Dana didn't laugh, she merely let out a strained smile and smirked slightly.

"Nah, my folks live in Florida now, I wanted to stay here so they left me their apartment and moved. Here's a picture of them." she stated, handing me a picture of 3 people that was stuck on the fridge.

I studied the picture; it was of Dana who looked a few years younger, she must've been 15 or something. Behind her were 2 other people, but they were much older. The man looked around in his mid-fifties, while the women next to him were the same age as the man. They both had light-brown hair like Dana's, but the eyes didn't match, Dana's eyes were electricity blue, while the man had light-blue eyes and the women had dark green eyes. But I guess, Dana didn't necessarily _have _to look exactly like her parents.

"Cool." Was all I said as I handed the picture back.

She gave me a small smile before turning back to the pantry shelf where she was going through.

"Alright, I'm thinkin' a large tub of mac 'n' cheese."

I nodded and turned towards the cabinet under the bench to look for the pasta. "So…do you have any siblings?" I wondered.

Dana didn't reply for a while, I looked over and she was staring at the boiling pot of water in front of her.

"Um…hello?" I said, lightly tapping on her shoulder.

Her head snapped up and spun around.

"Oh what? Sorry I spaced out," she said sheepishly, "you were saying?"

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked, yet again.

Dana's face seem to darken a bit, before she turned away towards the stove.

"I had a brother." she said.

"Had?" I asked.

I knew I was pushing a little, but I wanted to know more about her.

"Yeah," she answered in a quiet voice. "he went missing when I was 8."

She gazed at me with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay, he was 5 years older than me. His name was Terry Fle-I mean McDonalds." She almost slipped something…'Fle' something, was she hiding something? I hated not knowing things, but I decided to let it slip.

We soon finished making dinner and we now sat around the TV.

"What are we watching?" I asked Percy as I looked up into his deep sea-green eyes that I tend to get lost in.

"Clash of the Titans." he replied, with a trace of humour in his voice.

As soon as the shot of Zeus popped up, Percy, Piper and I immediately burst into a fit of giggles, while Jason was just rolling on the ground, laughing his head off. Our other friends gave us questioning looks.

"Nothing, just an inside joke." I sniggered, waving them off.

When the shot of Olympus and the Olympian council came on the screen, Piper and I could just barely hold back our laughter, while Percy and Jason was laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes. This time, our friends frowned at us.

"I can see how you're such close friends, you're all crazy." exclaimed Dana with a smirk as Percy ad Jason sat back down and tried their best to stay calm.

Hades suddenly appeared on the screen and Percy was laughing quietly next to me. "Look….just…look at his…hair…" he gasped between giggles as I sniggered with his.

"Oh my gods, we _have _to show this to my dad." said Jason suddenly as Percy nodded rapidly in response.

We tried our best to stay still and calm throughout the movie, but it was difficult, since the mortals had everything wrong except for some of the story lines and things. Percy and I were silently discussing on how the movie was wrong in sooo many ways.

"Medusa doesn't look like that." I commented silently, so only Percy could hear. "Yeah, I don't recall her having scaly snake legs with wings." whispered Percy. "Perseus _so _did not kill the Kraken, he killed the Cetus and save Andromeda," he whispered.

I simply nodded and focused back to the TV.

"Heh, I could've killed that with a flick of my hands." he boasted as the Perseus in the movie held up the head of Medusa.

I scoffed.

"Well, if we _do _ever face Cetus, I'd like to see you try and do that." I replied.

He was silent and I chuckled lightly.

"Hey, hey, but you've got to admit, when he jumped into the water to save her, I could've done that a hundred times faster, and she wouldn't fall unconscious and what-knot." He had a point so I shrugged.

Soon after, the screen showed the ending credits and I yawned; all that laughing and staring at the TV for 2 hours left me feeling very tired. I noticed that most of our friends were asleep except for Piper, Jason, Percy and I.

"Considering that this movie was filmed by _mortals, _I'll admit that this was a good movie." I said and we all nodded.

"But it was hilarious though." commented Jason as we shared another round of silent laughter.

"Alright, it's getting kind of late, I'm gonna hit the hay." said Jason as Piper rested her head on his shoulders and shutting her eyes, but not before sharing a quick kiss with her boyfriend.

I sighed as Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned into his chest. I shut my eyes, but I felt his gaze on me. I looked up and found his sea-green eyes staring down at me as he stroked my hand. I smiled at him.

"Good night Wise girl." he whispered.

"Good night Seaweed-brain." I said with a light chuckled; and, for the first time since the end of the war, I felt safe in his warmth as I fell into deep slumber.

**A/N ^My lame attempt at making it cheesier. I'm sorry allen r but I'm not very good at writing fluffy stuff but I'll try my best in future chapters cause I've planned a hilarious twist later when they go on a quest. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome! :)**


	7. Afterschool Ambush

**School is starting tomorrow for me, it's a good thing, and bad thing. Good: I finally get to see all my friends again cause I couldn't over the summer holidays. Bad: I won't get to update as often :( **

**Normally I would PM you privately to answer your questions or reviews, but these are some questions that other people may want to ask as well so I figured I would just put it here.**

**kelseyPJHP1997: What is a year 12 formal? Americans have senior proms and the homecoming dance**

**I'm sorry for confusing you, but I'm not American and from where I live, the school systems work like this: PreK-(Kindergarden), Junior school-(Primary/Elementary school-years 1-6), highschool-(years 7-10), college-(years 11-12) and university (or college for you) which comes after college. At the end of year 12, you have year 12 formal which is a dance and where you get your year 12 certificate that will certify you've finished year 12 to go to university, and then there's year 12 graduation. If you can explain to me about the senior proms and the homecoming dance and how schools work in America, I would gladly change the story in order to make it work for you.**

**MissJilyLimes: Great story! Do u think u could do a Dana POV?**

**Me: Yes, I would certainly do that in later chapters but for now, I won't because that would reveal all of Dana's secrets and that would take all the suspicions and red herrings away.**

**On with the story! (And please note, I couldn't really think of anything more to write after Dana's sleepover so I just skipped it to the actiony kind of bit. Hope you enjoy!)**

**7. Afterschool ambush**

_5 weeks later_

**Percy[1p]**

So far, if you didn't count Trent's flirting with Annabeth and Kathy and Katie's flirting towards Jason and I, school had been going…better than my old schools. I had only caused 3 havocs within 5 weeks, my personal best; probably Annabeth being here settles me down a little. And with the girls only living across the hall from us, we would meet up almost every after school to go out for a cup of coffee or a game of laser tag. It was Friday today and Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Dana, Troy, Marcus and I all had P.E.

"Listen up cupcakes, we've already done field events and swimming in the first semester, so from now 'till the middle of next term, we'll be doing something special." he began.

Annabeth and Piper rushed in shortly afterwards, looking out of breath and worn out. "Ah ladies, have you finally decided to join us?" teased the coach.

Annabeth glared at him, fists clenched.

"I'm sorry, _sir_, but we were held up in the change rooms because the…the soap dispenser exploded and we had to clean it up." she began and clicked her fingers, I knew this move, she was manipulating the mist. I frowned at her and she shot me a look that clearly said: 'I'll tell you later.'

"Hmph, fine, but next time, you'll kiss 2 hours of your time afterschool goodbye because you'll be getting a week of afterschool detention."

Annabeth sat down next to me and sighed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A hellhound and an empoursa, she was just this girl in my architecture class." she replied and I nodded.

"Quiet! Anyways, as I said before I was rudely interrupted-" began the coach as he glared at Piper and Annabeth, "-that we'll be doing something different, from now 'till week 6 of term 4, we'll be doing…sword fighting!"

The four of us looked at each other with large grins on our faces while the class buzzed with excitement.

"Sword fighting? Awesome!" said Dana with a grin.

"Alright, we'll be having a sword fighting teacher with us. Please give a warm welcome to…Blake Dawson!" he said.

Wait what? Blake Dawson? I've heard that name before…

"Hello, I'm Blake, and I'll be teaching you sword fighting for…as long as the coach says." began a teenager who had just entered the gym that had dark-brown hair and a grin that showed that he was always up to no good.

"Percy? Annabeth? Piper? Jason? Since when do you guys come to Goode?" asked the 17-year-old son of Hermes that was one of the early half-bloods that were discovered before the gods had made their promise.

"You know them?" asked none other than the idiot, Trent.

"Why, yes! The four of them are one of the best sword fighters at our camp, well Annabeth and Piper uses knives while Jason can use a spear." said Blake with a shrug.

Then Blake got us to grab a wooden sword from the box, except for us half-bloods because he said we could use our own weapons, but he sent us separately since if we all went all together, it would seem a little suspicious.

"Okay, can I please have a demonstration? Percy? Annabeth?" he asked, looking at our direction.

We smiled in response before walking up to the front of the class. Annabeth had her knife while I held my Riptide. I heard a yawn from the class and a few sniggers. I rolled my eyes, probably just some of Trent's friends. Annabeth just stood there, waiting for me to strike but I stood there just as well. Finally, my ADHD got the better of me and I lunged forward. Annabeth chuckled as she easily dodged my swipe and began to jab, causing me to go on defence. I felt the class behind me stiffen at our duel while Blake chuckled.

'Just like camp…'he muttered to himself.

I was determined to win as I caught Annabeth's knife in mid-air with my sword and an arm wrestle of a sword and knife began. I twisted the Riptide in an attempt to flick Annabeth's knife away, but she knew this move; she twisted the other way and slammed her knife into my sword. The force was so strong that it knocked it a few metres away. She aimed her knife at my neck while placing her strong grip on my shoulders.

"Dead." she announced.

The whole gym was silent except for Blake who was clapping. Soon after, Dana, Marcus and began to clap and cheer as well.

"Well done, Annabeth. Now, who would like to give it a go?" he asked.

But before anyone could say anything, the coach, who had been watching from a corner stepped forward.

"I'll choose. Dana, get your ass over here." he said.

He must be wanting to please Mr. Charles by getting the girl who punched his daughter to fight a professionally trained monster slayer. Dana paled slightly but did not seem to bother to object. She walked towards Annabeth with her wooden sword in her right-hand. Dana lunged first and swiped blindly at Annabeth's head in which she easily dodged. Annabeth swung at Dana's sword, hoping to disarm it, it was a fast move, but somehow, Dana managed to deflect it. But after 5 minutes of dodging, ducking and swiping, Annabeth had already disarmed Dana and had her knife pointed to Dana's neck. But just before Annabeth could announce her 'dead', Dana suddenly raised her right-hand quickly and grabbed Annabeth's sword arm by the wrist, she twisted it, and Annabeth dropped her knife in surprise – straight into Dana's left hand. Dana continued to twist Annabeth's right arm until it was in a painful arm lock with her knife pointed at her neck. Nobody clapped or cheered. Both Blake and I were too stunned, the rest of the class stared at them with wide eyes while the coach huffed in annoyance. After around half a minute of silence, Dana dropped Annabeth's knife and let go of her arm.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that, I just got a little defensive." she began.

But Annabeth stood with a smile on her face.

"Sorry? No, you don't have to be sorry, that was awesome!"

Dana grinned while they shook hands. Finally, Blake snapped out of it and started clapping.

"Good job Dana, but you could work on aiming your swings better." Dana nodded in response as Annabeth went back to her seat, which was right next to mine.

"So…the great Wise girl was finally beaten?" I teased.

She punched my shoulder – hard.

"I was going easy. And I wanted to see what she would do next. I think she's a half-blood, but she has both parents though." I shrugged.

"Could be, I've suspected that ever since I first came to Goode and met her, but I'm confused with the parents part, maybe she's a quarter blood?" I wondered.

Annabeth shrugged as Blake began to demonstrate basic defence movements that I'd learned since my first day at Camp half-blood.

_Afterschool_

**No one**

"Where should we head to now?" asked Piper.

Annabeth, Percy and Jason walked next to her through the halls of the now deserted school.

"We should head to the mall and get smoothies." suggested Percy.

"Nah, too far to walk, and we already did that two days ago." said Annabeth.

"Well, we should—"

"Wait!" came a voice from down the hall.

The four of them turned their heads and found Dana running towards them, looking out of breath.

"Hey, I don't have detention today so do you mind if I join you guys?" she asked. Piper shook her head.

"Not at all, we were just deciding where we should go now." said Annabeth.

"Oh! I know this place that's only a couple of blocks from our apartments, it's a brand new coffee shop that just opened yesterday." she suggested.

The four of them nodded in agreement as they walked out of the school building; little did they know that there was two people following closely behind them.

"I love the smell of coffee beans." commented Percy as the intoxicating smell of coffee enveloped the 4 half-bloods and Dana when Percy pulled open the door.

"Hi! What can I get for you today?" asked the girl behind the counter who was smiling seductively and sweetly at Jason and Percy.

Annabeth and Piper both glared daggers at her while Dana spoke first.

"Hi, I'll have a milk chocolate frappe please." she said and the girl typed the order down on the computer.

"I'll have a medium flat white." stated Annabeth, rather coldly.

The girl, who was oblivious towards Piper and Annabeth's glares looked up and Percy and smiled yet again.

"I'll have an ice chocolate thanks." he said with a small smile, also oblivious that the girl was trying to get his attention as he wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist. The girl glared at Annabeth in which she returned one with a smirk.

"A regular sized ice coffee please." said Jason.

"I'll have the same." said Piper, and after shooting the girl one last glare, Annabeth and Piper proceeded to sit down with Percy, Jason and Dana at a booth.

The five of them talked for a long time, from topics such as 'how boring school is' to 'what you normally do on Christmas'.

"I would be at home with mum and Paul, eating blue cookies." said Percy as he took a sip from his drink.

"I would probably be dragged outside by my half-brothers and have a snow-ball fight." chuckled Annabeth.

"I would be at camp and most likely be pelted with snowballs by Clarisse." said Jason.

"And I would be there to watch him." smirked Piper as the four of them laughed. "What about you Dana?" they asked.

Dana didn't meet their eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"Um… I would probably just be at home watching funny movies or something." she said in a rather quiet voice.

Annabeth seemed puzzled by this but didn't comment and just nodded.

"Wow, it's nearly 6, I better get home before mum gets worried." said Percy and we all nodded in agreement.

As they walked outside, Annabeth couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched, suddenly, from the corner of her eye, someone, or something moved in the that they'd just walk pas. She stopped at her tracks and turned to face the alley. Percy, Jason, Piper and Dana stopped as well and Dana frowned.

"What is it, Wise girl?" asked Percy.

"Um…I thought I saw…never mind, it's probably just a—" but a growl suddenly caused all of them to grab their weapons.

Percy took out the Riptide, Piper had her knife as a pocket mirror (it was enchanted by Hephaestus when they began at Goode high so there wouldn't be any suspicions). Jason took out the _gladius _in its coin form while Annabeth took out her knife that was disguised as a ruler.

"Um…guys…what…why have…" began Dana with a frown.

"Okay Dana, we have to tell you something, the things you'll see in the next 10 minutes will probably be very weird and impossible, but I need you to stay behind me, understand?" said Percy.

Dana frowned but nodded slightly. But before anyone could even move, 2 _dracaena _suddenly appeared in front of the 5. They both had scaly and smelly green skin with celestial bronze chest plate. They held two spears that were at least 2 metres long with very sharp tips. The four demi-gods drew their weapons and Dana's eyes widened as she took a step back from the deadly weapons.

"Ah! I wassss justttt assssking for a sssssnack." hissed one of the _dracaena _woman as its sister snarled at them.

"Good offer, but I'd prefer the one where I slice your heads off." said Percy, acting like he was thinking.

The two _dracaenas _snarled but didn't charge, instead, the shadows that surrounded the 4 half-bloods and Dana thickened as 4 hellhounds the size of Mrs. O' Leary, maybe even bigger walked out of the shadows. Percy gripped his sword tightly as the hellhounds lunged at the half-bloods, leaving Dana to face the two snake women.

**Dana**

Dana was frozen in shock and terror. Her four friends were holding medieval-like weapons and were fighting those _massive _dogs or hounds as it tried to bite them. She looked at the snake women in front of her. These monsters shouldn't be alive, they were all myths. Was this a dream? _A Dream…_ thought Dana. A wave of sadness washed over her as she recalled a certain event that happened earlier in her life that she'd thought it was a dream. But now it was otherwise. She pinched herself – hard on her arm but nothing worked. The two monsters were advancing her quickly and she had to think of something – something fast. The first one jabbed but Dana saw it coming somehow. Her years of martial arts training kicked in as she sidestepped from the spear and turned her back towards her opponent. Dana grabbed the spear with her hands and yanked it straight out of the first one's hands, sending her sprawling into the nearby dumpsters.

"Puny half-blood!" snarled the second one as it hissed in anger and jabbed as well. But Dana used the spear in her hands and it collided with the second _dracaena_'s spear. Dana used all her force and pushed the spear out of the way, she aimed straight at the snake woman's face and jabbed. It immediately exploded in yellow powder which Dana thought was strange. Ugly number one was already getting back up so Dana thought of her last option, she was never good at throwing or aiming things, but she threw the spear like a javelin anyway, and it pierced straight through the _dracaena_'s heart. Dana sighed in exhaustion as she looked around her. Piper had just stabbed the last of the hellhounds and Dana looked at them in shock and terror.

"W-what were those things? And why did one of them call me a half-blood?" she asked.

Percy sighed as he used a pen cap and tapped his sword. Dana watched in bewilderment as it shrunk back into a normal 3 dollar ballpoint pen you could easily buy in your local supermarkets.

"Dana, have you ever heard of Greek gods?"

**Percy[1p]**

Dana was taking it surprisingly well. Instead of saying: 'Oh c'mon, this has to be some sort of joke' or 'Haha, very funny, can I wake up now?" like from the other half-bloods we discover, she was curious and asked some questions. Suddenly, I felt a presence of another other than the 5 of us.

"Perseus Jackson." said a voice behind me.

I froze and slowly turned around. There, standing at the opening of the alley, blocking our exit, was Katie Charles. But she looked different. She had one donkey leg and one bronze leg, the colour had drained out of her face and two vampire-like teeth were sticking out of her blood-red lips.

"What is _that_?" asked Dana in a horrid tone.

"_That _is an empoursa, it stalks males as its prey and tricks them into kissing her, then she bites them." said Annabeth.

"And you remember that explosion in the band room a couple of years back?" I asked Dana, while I unleashed the Riptide once again.

I stole a quick glance at her and she nodded.

"Well it was because of them." I said, gesturing to Katie who snarled at Dana.

"Oh Katie! There you are-wait WHAT THE HELL?" shrieked Kathy as she backed away from the empoursa who hissed at Kathy.

"Are you one too?" asked Annabeth in a deadly tone.

Kathy shot her a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Oh Percy! Save me! Save me from this…this _monster_ that took my sister away." She whined like a little kid.

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that this probably _was _her sister. Then something hit me, I remembered that Kathy _never _had a sister before the beginning of year 12, so the existence of Katie Charles must've just been a mist effect. Katie lunged at me at a surprising speed and I only managed to dodge at the last second. She hissed and was ready to claw me, when she exploded in yellow dust. A very angry Annabeth stood over her with a knife in hand.

"I love you." I said.

"I know." she smirked and I kissed her.

It was cut short when Kathy huffed and said: "Can someone _please _tell me what's going on?"

I sighed as Annabeth glared at her.

"Did you see her colourless face and donkey leg?" she asked.

Kathy scoffed.

"How could you _not _see it?" she said as it if were the most obvious thing in the world. Gods, she was _so _annoying.

"Do you have both parents?" I asked.

Annabeth looked thoughtful and glanced at Dana but Dana didn't meet her eyes. "No, my mum left me when I was a kid, I don't remember her much." said Kathy. Dana didn't say anything but if a _dracaena _said she was a half-blood, I guess there's no harm in bringing her to camp.

"Everything will be explained at camp, I'll give my mum and Chiron a quick IM and then we'll go." I said.

**A/N If you would spare 5-10 minutes of your time, would you please check out my other story? It's called A Bad Reunion and it's about how Percy forgets Annabeth and didn't drink the gorgon blood, it's a three-shot by the way. Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Remembering the pain

**I didn't get homework on the first day of school! So I wrote more. This chapter is more about Dana's past and stuuf, hope you enjoy.**

**8. Remembering the pain**

**Dana**

"So, where is this camp?" asked Dana as the she stepped out of her car that had been following Percy's.

"Just over that hill with the large pine-tree." answered Annabeth as Percy grabbed her hand and the two of them with Piper and Jason began to walk towards said place.

Dana frowned slightly.

"There aren't any pine-trees around but just that one though…" she wondered.

"It's a long story, don't worry, it'll be explained when you get a tour of camp by your cabin leader." said Annabeth with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Kathy was complaining about walking with her heels over a hill but no one paid her much attention.

"Children! It's so good to see you here again." greeted Chiron with a kind smile when the half-bloods walked over the border.

Dana caught her breath.

"Wow." she said, amazed.

"EEKKK! It's a dragon…AND A CENTAUR!" shrieked Kathy, causing everybody within a 100 kilometre radius to cover their ears.

"I'm assuming you haven't explained it to her yet?" sighed Chiron, looking a little exasperated.

Percy shook his head, suddenly, Kathy glowed, and when the light faded, she was wearing a white dress with perfect makeup, making her - even though Dana hated to admit it - prettier.

"All hail Kathy Charles, daughter of Aphrodite." said Chiron, lowering his head and bending his front legs slightly, as if bowing.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and a few half-bloods bows reluctantly, while Dana just stood there, looking confused.

"Ah! And you must be Dana McDonalds, welcome to Camp half-blood." he said warmly, but he looked a little uneasy. Dana gave him a small smile, the name of the camp sounded familiar, but she didn't dwell on it. Everybody including Chiron seemed to be stealing glances at Dana's head and quickly looking down, Dana raised her eyebrows slightly at this.

"Um…it there something on my head?" she asked Annabeth.

"Oh, no, it's just the claiming. The you godly parent will claim you eventually, my mum's Athena and Percy's dad is Poseidon. You see, the gods made a promise around a year ago to claim their child after they turn 13, only finding out that you are a half-blood at 18 years old is quite rare, but you should be at least claimed by now…oh well, I bet your…erm…parent will claim you at least by campfire tonight," she said with an reassuring smile. "and why did you tell me you had both parents?"

Dana's smile melted off her face.

'_Oh well, no use in hiding it anymore._" she thought.

But just as she was about to tell Annabeth the truth, Chiron galloped over and stood in front of Dana. "Dana, can you please meet me at the big house?" he said, Dana nodded and he galloped off.

Dana frowned but went towards the big farm house that was painted sky-blue.

"Hey, when you're done, knock on that cabin over there and I'll show you around." said Annabeth, pointing towards a cabin of wood and stone that strangely reminded Dana of a library. "Okay." she replied.

"Um…hello?" said Dana as she stepped into the lounge room of the Big house.

Chiron was staring at the fireplace. His head was touching the ceiling and his gaze had a faraway look in them. Dana took a step towards the old centaur with caution, _was something going to pop up? A monster perhaps? _she thought.

"Fletcher." said Chiron suddenly.

Immediately, Dana stopped at her tracks, her wondering stare turned into a glare.

"How'd you know that name?" she said in a quiet but deadly tone.

Chiron turned and stared at the 18 year old a few metres away from him.

"Your real name is Dana Fletcher isn't it?" he said.

Dana balled her fists and gritted her teeth.

"I don't use it anymore." she growled.

"So it's true, your mother was-" began Chiron.

"Don't say her name." she yelled angrily, her vision going foggy because of the tears that were daring to fall. "-Donna Fletcher." A tear escaped Dana's eyes at the mention of her mother's name. After seconds of just silence, Chiron spoke up.

"Dana, your mother was one of the greatest heroes of this age." he said.

"Oh really?" began Dana angrily, breathing hard.

"Well what kind of 'great hero' leaves behind her 8 year old child alone? With nothing, no money, no relatives. Leaving me with nothing but this…this STUPID ring?" she yelled, she yanked off her bronze ring and threw it towards the fireplace.

Chiron could only gaze at her sadly as she stormed out the door.

Dana stormed outside to the now darkened sky of the night. She wiped away her tears but she was still angry yet pained on the inside. She walked around Camp half-blood, hoping to find a quiet place to hide and sulk, but everything seemed open…open except for the dark woods. She glanced at the cabin Annabeth had pointed to earlier and had said to meet her there, but Dana decided that she would go later. She turned towards the woods, pausing just on the edge to admire the 30 metre tall trees before walking in.

Transparent women - wood nymphs – occasionally wondered about the forest. The tall trees made ghostly shadows surrounding the demigod and she heard the occasional growl of a monster, but she didn't care. Finally, she found a tree larger than the rest, enough to hide her from others, so she sat down and leaned her back against the trunk. Percy's earlier question still rang in her mind: _What do you normally do on Christmas day? _Mostly, everyone on the planet would be with their families or either celebrating the holiday, but not her. She would be alone in the apartment left by her 2nd foster parents for her and would be watching comedy shows just to distract her from her pain. _Christmas day…the day I lost everything_. She began to cry silently as flashes of that one night years ago replayed in her mind.

_Flashback - December 24th, 2003_

_"Mom! Dana stole my watch!" came a shrill yell of Terry Fletcher's voice. _

_"What? It was just lying there…" mumbled 8 year-old Dana, hiding the watch behind her as her mother walked into the room. _

_"Dana, please give your brother back his watch." she chided. _

_Little Dana pouted. _

_"But… I've never seen it before." she said. _

_"But mum, it's _that _watch." said Terry. _

_"Now." commanded Donna. _

_Dana huffed and handed her older brother back his watch, little did she know it would sprang up into a celestial bronze shield tied with thorns if you pressed the 'mode' button. _

_"Dana, it's bedtime." said her mum. _

_"But I'm not tired." said the little girl, stomping her foot. _

_"Now, now, if you don't sleep, Santa won't come and you won't get any presents." she said. _

_Dana's eyes widened as she ran to her room and jumped into her bed. _

_Donna chuckled lightly as she entered her daughter's room. After tucking her in, she ruffled her hair. "Sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite." _

_"They won't bite me! Because mummy will kill them before they do." said Dana. _

_Donna flashed Dana one last smile - the last one she'd ever get - and walked out of the room. As soon as she shut her eyes, Dana fell asleep with a smile on her face._

_Dana woke suddenly when she heard a loud bang somewhere downstairs, and the sound of glass being smashed to pieces. The 8 year old glanced at her alarm clock beside her – 12:30am. She was tired and drowsy, but another sound of a plate breaking woke her up, she clutched onto her teddy bear tightly as she tip-toed downstairs. She peeked around the corner and saw her mother and her brother. They looked tired and 3 piles of yellow dust lay on the ground; and the living room looked pretty much ripped apart. _

_"How did they get in here?" she heard her mother ask. _

_"I don't know, maybe they somehow bypassed the spell?" wondered Terry. _

_Dana was confused, didn't Terry want presents from Santa as well? "_

_Well, we have to see Chiron." said her mother. _

_Chiron? Who was he? _

_"But what about-" _

_"Don't worry, I'll put in an extra layer of the spell on the house, they won't be able touch her as long as she stays in here." answered Donna. _

_Dana yawned tiredly, thinking this must've been her imagination and headed back upstairs._

_The next morning, Dana was excited to tell her mother and her brother about the 'dream' she had, but when she got downstairs for breakfast, the normal warm and inviting smell of frying bacon wasn't in the air. She walked into the living room and it looked normal, no broken glass, no yellow dust. But there was an absence in the house. _

_"Mum?" she called. _

_"Terry?" _

_No answer. She ran to her mother's room and found nothing, nothing but a bronze ring – the ring that her mother never leaves home without it, but everything else was gone. Her mother's clothes, the stacks of paper all over her desk, everything, had disappeared. Dana ran into her brother's room and found that the same thing, except he left nothing, no ring or anything. And it was right then, when Dana realised that her brother and mother would not be coming home. _

"Dana? Dana, you there?" said a voice.

Dana's head immediately snapped up and she brushed the dirt off her shorts.

"Hey Annabeth." she said as casually as possible.

"Hey? We've been looking for you for hours! We thought you left." chided Annabeth.

"Yeah well…I just went for a walk." said Dana slowly, carefully choosing her words.

Annabeth didn't look very convinced, but shrugged anyway as she ushered Dana towards the path that led back to camp.

"Well, you shouldn't be out in the woods at night, especially without a weapon." she said as a familiar sight of Camp half-blood came into view.

Dana nodded in response.

"It's dinner time now, you'll have to sit with the Hermes table, since you haven't been claimed by your…um…"

"Dad." replied Dana.

"Oookay…by the way, you still owe me an explanation." said the daughter of Athena, pointing a finger accusingly at Dana.

"Later." she answered, waving Annabeth off, she had enough of grieving for the day.

"-And we have a two new campers joining us today, please give a warm welcome to…Kathy Charles, daughter of Aphrodite and Dana Fle-" Dana coughed loudly and glared at Chiron. "Erm…I mean Dana McDonalds who is yet to be determined!" he concluded.

The campers cheered and the Hermes table welcomed Dana.

"Hey, I'm Travis-"

"and I'm Conner."

"And we're the cabin leaders of the Hermes cabin, so basically, you know our dad as the god of messengers and stuff right? Good, so Hermes welcomes anyone into our cabin, and luckily for you, we have a spare bunk for you, we'll show you after dinner." said the two boys who looked the same, except one was a little taller than the other.

Dana nodded with a smile and sat down on the edge of the table. She was about to dig in, when everybody in the mess hall (Dana heard of the name when a camper mentioned it) stood and walked towards a small bon-fire made of green flames.

"We give sacrifices to our parents, so basically, we throw in the best part of our meal ad chuck it in the fire." said a girl around a year younger than Dana.

As an example, the girl stepped forward and threw in the juiciest grapes.

"Hermes." said the girl.

Dana gulped before picking up the least burnt part of her pie and chucked it into the fire.

"_Father, who are you? I'm not asking much but…can you at least tell me about what happened to mum and Terry?" _said Dana in her mind.

The fire seemed to grow a few feet and turned into a bright shade of orange, before going back to its original green colour of Greek fire.

Dinner was soon finished and Dana found herself next to Annabeth, walking around camp. She spaced out on Annabeth (She didn't mean to, it's just the ADHD) until Annabeth mentioned: 'Climbing wall'

"Wait, what?" said Dana, stopping to look at Annabeth.

"I said climbing wall, with lava falls too."

Dana smiled slightly at the thought of rock climbing – she used to go all the time with her mum before…_'No. No more grieving' _she mentally scolded herself. They had reached the beach and sat down under the moonlight.

"So…you still have to tell me." began Annabeth, looking straight into Dana's electricity blue eyes. Dana sighed as she began her story, slowly and carefully choosing the right thing to say. But she stopped when she got to the part when she went downstairs at midnight.

"I should probably tell you this first…" began Dana, but she hesitated…could she tell Annabeth? Surely…she may have a chance of knowing who her mother was…

"My real name is Dana Fletcher, my mother's name is Donna Fletcher and when I was woken up, I went downstairs and saw my brother who's name is Terry Fletcher and they were surrounded by yellow dust, just like dust the snake-women burst into." she said.

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"D-did you just say…Donna and Terry Fletcher?" she stuttered, looking shocked.

"Um…yeah? Why?" asked Dana, confused.

"Did you know her?" asked Dana in a very serious tone.

"Does Chiron know?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes, now did you know her?" asked Dana yet again, in a more demanding voice.

"Donna Fletcher used to be a legend when I first came to camp, everyone around me, they talked of the great heroine, Donna Fletcher. Campers said that she favoured any gods and goddesses and worked very hard, risking her life for them most of the time, she was made lieutenant of Olympus but wasn't made immortal, because she wanted to raise her two children who's father is unknown normally. Her children Terry, and another unknown. She was also saviour of Olympus back when she was Percy's age, she saved the Olympians from a threat back in the 80s, I don't know what threat it was, but it was big. But she disappeared 10 years ago, Chiron never told me why, not even after I've begged him ten thousand times. Ever since then, her name faded out, no one liked to talk about her anymore, it was too painful for the older campers; nowadays, if you ask the new campers, even campers like Percy, they'll give you a blank look and look at you confused, only campers who'd stayed as long as I have would know." concluded Annabeth, finally.

'_Really? Did mom really do all that?' _thought Dana.

"Then what about my brother?" she asked.

Annabeth's face darkened a little.

"Last year, Manhattan was put to sleep by Morpheus because of the second titan war, it all began when Zeus' lightning bolt got stolen…"

Annabeth began to tell Dana of the whole war and its events.

"-and so, Luke had created his army. Now you see, your brother was never claimed by your dad, so he got angry and was one of the few who joined Kronos." said Annabeth finally.

Dana was silent for a while,

"Is he still alive?" she asked quietly.

Annabeth was paused, before finally speaking up.

"Yes, he is still alive, but the gods don't want him to be; he's hiding, running from the wrath of Zeus just like the rest of the half-bloods who survived the war that was on the enemies' side."

Dana was silent, she was embarrassed yet slightly mad at her brother for joining the enemy.

_'But are you sure Camp half-blood's not your enemy?' _said a little voice inside her head.

She shook it out, Camp half-blood is now her family, and she didn't care what kind of stupid decisions her brother made; she was going to stay here, and wish that it wouldn't leave her like her old family. "C'mon, it's time for campfire, hopefully, your dad will claim you then."

**A/N I didn't know how to end it, so I just left it off there. Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. General-reborn

**Okay, I would just like to say, Thank you, kelseyPJHP1997 for explaining the concept of the American school systems and I'll add that in later. Now, I probably confused alot of you by making Dana's last name Fletcher, to be honest, I only used it because it was one of my best friend's last name and so I used it. She has no relation to Lee Fletcher (Remember? He died in the Battle of the Labyrinth). Sorry, I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter because I didn't know how to write it properly and things. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

**9. General-reborn**

**Annabeth[1p]**

Dana and I walked towards the amphitheatre in silence. I still couldn't believe that _she _was the child of the great Donna Fletcher. I have met Terry once before, back when he came to Camp when I was eight…and he was the second best swordsmen beside Luke.

"So what do you normally do during campfire?" asked Dana.

"Oh, you sing, the Apollo cabin will lead the songs." I replied.

She smirked slightly as we stopped at the edge of the ancient theatre.

"Dana?" said a surprised sounding voice behind us; we turned, only to be faced with Will Solace, son of Apollo.

"Will?" said Dana, looking shocked.

I raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

But none of them paid me any attention; they only stared at each other with wide eyes. Suddenly, they ran forward at the same time and hugged each other tightly; then they kissed. I felt a little awkward being there so I went to look for Percy. He was playing with the Riptide, sitting by himself around the back.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

His sea-green eyes met mine as his lips stretched into a smile.

"Hey, how's Dana?" he asked as I sat down next to him, Jason, Piper and Leo joined us soon afterwards.

"She's fine, look." I smirked, I pointed towards Dana and Will who were now talking with their arms still around each other just outside of the Amphitheatre.

"That girl has _a lot _of explanations to make, and since when was Will at camp?" he wondered as he turned back towards me.

I merely snorted and rested my head on his shoulders as Will finally walked onto the stage.

"Hey guys! I guess you're all wondering what I'm doing here even though it's not during the summer, but because Austin, my second-in-command had to go home, I'd thought I'd come and stay as head of our cabin until he comes back. So for now, Rod and I will sing: I believe!" he announced, and began to sing the song.

Most of the camp sang along to it, I remembered this song, it was first played when Percy first came to camp; he'd just been a scrawny little annoying 12-year-old who'd just lost his mother. But now…he was even…cute, fine, more like down-right gorgeous. He had grown taller than me over the years, in which I was annoyed at, as well as had a better build of years of monster fighting. But I'd never tell him that, his head was thick-headed enough. He must've remembered too because he wrapped his other hand around me and kissed me on the head. I looked up at him, only to be met with his soft, warm pink lips.

"Seriously, get a room!" sighed Leo.

I broke away, in which Percy pouted at, and glared at Leo, but he didn't seem to be talking to us, he was looking at Jason and Piper who were still kissing…more like making out. I snorted and leaned into Percy's chest. The song was soon finished and Will stood up.

"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Dana. It's called: 'Lost in you' acoustic version by a mortal band but was blessed by my dad, Red." he concluded and began the song.

Dana was blushing hard while Will was staring straight at her. A few Aphrodite girls 'awwed' a bit. When he finished, Dana went up to him and kissed him, causing some of the Hermes cabin to wolf-whistle.

"I believe we have one more song for tonight…Percy? You ready?" said Will, looking straight at Percy who let go of me and stood.

I instantly missed his warmth but I frowned at him.

"What did you plot this time?" I smirked.

He only gave me a mischievous smile before walking on stage.

"This is to my wonderful and awesome best friend and girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, would you mind joining me on stage?" I felt my cheeks go red as the butterflies fluttered in my stomach and slowly got up and walked towards the stage.

Everyone was staring at me with a grin. I hated being to centre of attention and only stared at the ground. I felt his hand on mine as I reached his side

"Wisegirl, this is for you."

And he began to sing a song while Will played the guitar and Rod, a younger son of Apollo but brilliant musician played another guitar with him. I looked up at him and met those sea-green orbs that I had fallen for years ago.

"I love you." He stated as he finished the last note of the song.

Then he cupped my face with his hands and kissed my passionately and full of love. I smiled and gladly kissed back. The entire Aphrodite cabin (even Piper) except for Drew and Kathy who huffed, cooed while some other cabins wolf-whistled. This was by far the best campfire I'd ever been.

_Later that night_

**Dana[1p]**

I lay on my bunk in the Hermes cabin, even though my dad hasn't claimed me yet, I still had a wide grin on my face. I still couldn't believe that Will, my boyfriend I had met in a park 3 years ago and started going out a year and a half ago come here, and was a son of Apollo. I kicked off my shoes and climbed beneath my covers, as soon as I closed my eyes, dreams took me.

In my dream, I saw a young girl with light-brown hair; she looked around 5 years old and was holding on for dear life on a rock that stuck out of a mountain. I recognised her; she was me. Around a metre below her, was a woman that looked around 33 years old with the same light-brown hair and electricity blue eyes that matched mine. A wave of sadness washed over me as I recognised that woman, my mum. I remembered this, we were rock climbing during the summer and Terry was gone to some summer camp that I now knew was Camp half-blood. 5 year old me lifted her left hand and shakily placed it on a rock just above her head, she pushed herself up and tried to step on a dodgy-looking rock with her right foot; the rock made a crunching sound as it dropped down and landed on the dirt ground 10 metres below. Little me screamed slightly and was kicking everywhere, just to get a grip. Finally, she did, but was still whimpering.

"Mummy, I want to go down now." she cried.

I could do nothing but watch my memory unfold.

"Don't worry Dana, if you fall, I'll always be there to catch you, remember that, I'm right behind you." said my mother in the soft and sweet voice that I missed dearly, I felt my cheeks go hot as a tear leaked from my eyes.

But that didn't stop me from snorting and huffing; _'Always there to catch me?'_ please, if you were always there to catch me, why'd you leave? Why'd you leave, mum? Suddenly, my dream shifted; I was now in a dark…place. I looked around me, I didn't see any walls, I couldn't see the tip of my feet because I was surrounded by darkness. Suddenly, faint light streamed into the…place as I heard the clicking sound of shoe-heels colliding with the hard stone-like ground beneath my feet. I saw a faint outline of a tall, _very_ tall man in front of me. He was bigger than any regular man; he stepped into the light and I saw that he was wearing black dress-pants with a matching black blazer and polished black shoes. He wore a dark-grey tie over his silk white shirt, but the light stopped at his face, stopping me from seeing the features of his face.

"Well, well, well…I see you have finally stopped cowering with those puny mortals and found your own way to your own kind…" said the man in a deep and powerful voice that sent chills down my back.

I tried to take a step back but I was rooted to the spot.

"Who are you?" I said, trying to sound brave but all it came out as was a small and cowering voice.

The man chuckled but there was no humour in his voice.

"The sea brat will know. He thought he'd imprison me on this…this little mountain for another thousand years…only puny demigod minds could've come up with something as foolish as that." he snarled.

I frowned slightly, mountain? What mountain?

"We've waited a long time for you, Dana Fletcher." he continued.

I froze. Nobody else other than my family (well of course) and Chiron knew my real last name, not even Will.

"Your brother and mother have already joined me; you miss your mother don't you? You have thought bitter things, she left you…all alone…just like the gods, just like your _dad_." he said.

I could do nothing but just stare at him,

"Did you just say my _mother _joined you?" I said, barely whispering.

"Oh, I know what you're wondering…yes, your mother and brother is most certainly alive." he chuckled with no humour.

I stared at him, determining whether to believe him or not. I knew he was an enemy…he sounded ancient…powerful…against the gods. '_Your brother was never claimed by your dad, so he got angry and was one of the few who joined Kronos_' I remembered Annabeth say. Kronos…king of the titans.

"Y-you're Kronos?" I stammered, finally able to move as I staggered backwards, terrified.

But the man hissed.

"Do. Not. _Ever,_ mistake me for my good for nothing brother. I am mightier than him, no one called him king. He only thinks he's so superior when _I _was the one _officially _made and credited for my rank. I survived the first titan war and the second, while he gets chopped to millions of pieces again."

More mighty…officially and credited…never died…

"You're Atlas aren't you." I said.

He soothed his suit with his large and wrinkled hands.

"Of course you didn't die, you were forced to hold up the sky…but….than what…?" I gave him a confused look.

"Enough with the questions! I will only answer them if you join us. Dana Fletcher, join your family, Kronos and Gaia thinks of over-throwing the gods by storming to Olympus, how little their brain-power is. I am the general. With you on our side, we would win this, once and for all. We would have revenge on the gods, revenge on your _father_. The one who betrayed you, the one who never cared for you, he cared for all of your siblings, but not you. He's ashamed of you, he doesn't want to claim you, don't you see? The gods are your enemies." he said in a strangely inviting tone.

I could only stare at him. My dad? I've never heard of him or known who he was in the first place. '_Your brother was never claimed._' Annabeth had said, was my father really ashamed of me? I didn't know what to say…I mean…joining Atlas…I could feel the war brewing in my blood…a new war was coming…and I would be fighting my brother and mother who left me if I stayed here…

"I'll…I'll think about it." I stammered as I felt myself being shaken awake.

The last thing I heard was Atlas' humourless chuckle as I opened my eyes and found the twins I had met last night standing next to my bed, staring at me with worried looks.

"Are you okay?" said the slightly taller one, Travis I think.

"Yeah…I'm fine, why?" I asked.

"You were tossing and turning, crying even. I mean, I know what having a demi-god dreams are like, but…well…it's time for breakfast." stated the other one, a little awkwardly.

I nodded and got up and stretched; but one phrase Atlas said still lingered in my mind: '_He's ashamed of you…he doesn't want to claim you…_'

'Well than, _dad. _If you were ashamed of me, than why not I just join Atlas like Terry?' I thought angrily, thinking of no one in particular. I swore I heard faint thunder-rumbling on the outside, but I just let it go and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for another day at Camp half-blood.

**A/N No her father was not Zeus. I tried my best with the fluff in Annabeth's POV and it took me ages to write it correctly, and don't worry allen r or any Percy/Annabeth (or Percabeth) fans, it may not have much of them for now, but I promise you, I've planned the story and the main plot in the next story will DEFINITELY be about them. And please note as well: I made up the 'I believe' song by Will but the song 'Lost in you' which is actually called 'Lost' is a real song by Red and it's really good, check it out. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Really, it means alot to me, thank you. :)**


	10. Time for the Truth

******This is a short chapter, and I apologise for that, I wrote this late at night and my mind was going blank and forgetting where I was up to or what this was about. 7NationArmy, no, this is after the giant war and it will be explained in the chapter of how Atlas escaped, well briefly anyways. Hope you enjoy!**

**10. Time for the Truth**

**Dana**

Dana walked into the rec room of the big house, what she saw wasn't what she'd expected. Instead of a large wooden table with black office desk chairs around it with campers on it looking serious, there was a ping-pong table with white-plastic chairs with campers either sleeping or mucking about on it. Chiron, Percy and Annabeth weren't there yet, but all the other campers were; there was Leo, who'd Dana met the night before who was tinkering with screws and bolts, Lou Ellen making a ping-pong all float in mid-air with just her finger, Miranda, the second-in-command in the Demeter cabin changing the colours of the flowers on the windowsill, Jason and Piper talking, Clarisse polishing her knife, Conner and Travis setting a pencil on fire, Butch shoving up ink-cartridges up Clovis' nose who was dozing off in a corner, and a few other campers Dana couldn't remember the name of. She spotted Will staring into space while humming a tune to a song played the night before.

"Hey." she said while giving him a kiss and sat down on an empty seat next to him. "Hey, are you allowed in here? This is a council meeting so only cabin leaders are allowed." he said.

"I was actually invited here by Chiron." she stated.

At that moment, Percy and Annabeth rushed in with Chiron right behind them; Percy's hair was more messed up than usual while Annabeth's ponytail was now falling apart, they both had red, swollen lips and a lot of sand sprinkled over their orange Camp half-blood t-shirts.

"Uh… Perce? You have a hickey, right there." muttered Jason, pointing to his neck. Percy blushed and covered it with the collar of his shirt and the others smirked at the blushing couple.

"Alright, let's get down to business. I've invited Dana to this meeting because, ever since her arrival, there has been some…old matters that had faded years ago but was now brought back up again. Now, Dana has said that her mother was Donna Fletcher." began Chiron.

Almost immediately, Clarisse dropped her knife, Conner and Travis dropped their lighter and Will snapped out of his daydream and stared at Dana, eyes widened; the others including Percy looked confused.

"No way!" said Clarisse, still staring at Dana in shock.

"I thought she was…" began Travis, but luckily, Will covered his mouth just in time. "Who's Donna Fletcher?" asked Jason, confused.

Chiron sighed.

"Donna Fletcher was the heroine of Olympus back in the 80s. She was the slayer of the Orthrus, second one to slay it after Hercules. Slayed Diomedes when it threatened to over-throw the gods. Retrieved the Ceryneian Hind from Agrius who stole it, slaying him in the process. She done many things, simular to Percy. Some of you may know Terry Fletcher, Donna Fletcher's son and an undetermined demigod in the Hermes cabin years ago who turned to the dark side with…Luke."

Chiron looked nervously at Annabeth when he said Luke's name, but she merely sat in her seat without moving or bothering to defend him in his name.

"I had a dream, well more like a nightmare last night." said Dana in a small voice. Everyone's heads spun around to look at her. In which she felt uncomfortable. She explained her dream, leaving out the part about rock climbing with her mum and how her mother was still alive. When she finished, Percy stood up with a horrified look on his face.

"Atlas escaped? How? The last time I heard was that he was still holding up the sky, but if he isn't…then he must've somehow got someone or something else to hold it up instead. But who else would do such thing? I doubt even his minions would want to take on the burden of the sky." he said, grabbing onto a strand of his hair that was grey; Dana had often wondered why Percy at nearly 18 would have grey hair.

"He must've _forced _someone to." said Annabeth, grabbing Percy's hand and gestured him to sit down.

There was silence when Chiron finally spoke up.

"Alright, I think that's enough worrying for a day, this meeting is now over, you can go back to your activities." he announced.

At once, everyone except for Dana and Chiron left the rec-room. Dana and the thousand year old centaur sat in uncomfortable silence when finally, Dana stood. "Look, I better go, Annabeth still needs to get me a weapon." chuckled Dana awkwardly as she headed for the door, but Chiron stopped her.

"There…there is something you must know. About your mother and brother; you may want to take a seat." he said kindly.

Dana stared at him, but sat down in the nearest plastic chair anyway. Chiron went and closed the door first, before his lower body disappeared into a weird plastic container-like wheel-chair with a pair of fake legs attached to it.

"You must be still wondering about why your mother and brother had to leave that night." began Chiron.

Dana controlled her emotions and continued to stare at him, ushering to get the topic of her mother over with.

"You see, Dana, your mother favoured Hecate, the magic goddess, in return, she had promised to protect your family with a powerful spell that wards off monsters. That was why your house was never attacked. But that night, two hellhounds and those snake-women you saw in the alley, _dracanaes_, had appeared and passed the barrier, looking for _you_.

"Your mother fought, but she was getting old, and the older a half-blood gets, they tend to lose their energy and strength in battle, so you brother helped. And I should probably tell you this before I go on. Your mother was a half-blood, but she was also a legacy of Zeus and Athena. Her mother, who is your grandmother was a daughter of Athena and you grandfather was a son of Zeus. He was born before the Big three made their oath so he was allowed to…erm…be alive I guess. Zeus' offspring used to know a rare form of travel, and it is called lightning travel. You call the lightning to you and you can travel faster than the speed of light. But eventually, it was banned because of mortal suspicions and the modern offspring of Zeus wouldn't know how to lightning travel. But your grandfather knew how to, and so did your mother. She knew something was wrong, so she wanted to come to camp, but you were too young and the little you knew about monsters, the better. She only wanted to come for a short while and return in the morning, but she had to take Terry and I understand you lived in Chicago before?"

Dana nodded and gestured him to go on.

"She couldn't travel very far with two people, so she said she'd arrive a few kilometres outside of camp. We sent two satyrs and a half-blood to collect her and your brother, but when they were just around a kilometre from camp, they were ambushed. None of them returned for hours, until they finally did; the half-blood and your brother barely made it out alive, one of the Satyrs were dead and the other was badly injured. And your mother…"

Chiron stopped and looked at the fireplace with sad eyes.

"So? What happened to her?" asked Dana eagerly.

"I was told she was captured. We sent out search teams of three to look for her, but they would either come back badly injured or only one would return. When we ask them about what happened, they would go crazy and Mr. D would have to heal them by erasing their memories of the things they saw that made them go into such state." "What about Terry? I heard that he joined Luke and survived the war." asked Dana. "About that…" mumbled Chiron.

"Terry was angry. He pestered me for months, trying to go look for his mother as well as take you here to camp, but he couldn't to collect you because he was only 14 at the time and was underage to take you from your foster home. But he did go looking for you mother. When he returned from his journey days later, he ended up like the rest of the half-bloods that went. He refused Mr. D to heal him, he would wake up I the middle of the night, screaming bloody murder, he was vicious in sword-fighting; he sent campers to the infirmary with large-bruises and sword cuts. He even nearly stabbed a son of Hermes one night before Travis knocked him out. We strapped him to his bed so he wouldn't kill anyone, but as soon as we turned our backs, he escaped and disappeared into the woods. Luke was 15 at the time, and was on a quest to retrieve the apple of immortality. When he came back, your brother also reappeared and acted as if he was just fine, and he would be like he was before, whenever he was around Luke. When Luke tried to kill Percy and left, Terry left a few days after and joined the titan army, during the titan war; he was spotted fighting with the titan's army. He was taking on the Hephaestus cabin and every time he slain a child of the god, he was grin like a mad-man and yell in a language only used by the titans. He was last seen when he fled with the monsters when Luke fell." concluded Chiron finally.

Dana sat there, shocked.

"Oh, I have something for you." said Chiron, somehow managing to climb up the steep wooden staircase and disappeared upstairs.

He came back with a tattered and old cardboard box; a fine layer of dust laid apon the flap of the box.

"From your mother." he said as he handed Dana the surprisingly heavy box.

"And this 'stupid' ring, was your mother's prized possession. It will always return to its owner unless it is unwanted, just like Percy's pen-sword that I'm sure you've seen." Chiron handed Dana the ring that she'd throw in the fire pit earlier. Dana began to notice for the first time that those black letters engraved in the band of the ring were ancient Greek letters.

"_Theristis_." muttered Dana, she didn't realise she was saying it in ancient Greek. "The Reaper." said Chiron.

"Put it on and tap it twice while thinking of the name." he instructed.

Dana did as she was told and suddenly, the ring grew, it got bigger and bigger until it was a celestial bronze sword with a 30cm blade and a pointy sword butt and a leather-bound grip. It balanced in Dana's hand perfectly, as if it was built for her. "Thank you, Chiron. I think I should go now." said Dana, with the box in hand as she headed out the door.

She went outside and looked around; wondering where would be the best place to look inside the box, the Hermes cabin? But Dana remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves…then, her eyes landed on an opening of a cave on a hill just behind the Pegasus stable, next to the South Woods. Curiosity took over her and she headed towards the cave, with the box and the Theristis in hand.

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews! I'd never thought I would have 50, thank you, you guys simply rock. Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Possessions

**Okay, I know I've been focusing on Dana for the past few chapters, but this will be the last one, I may add in one more in her P.O.V. or about her but it'll mostly be Percy and Annabeth from the next chapter and onwards; I just need to explain stuff about her because it will link to later stories/chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had quite a bit of homework and assignments so I didn't have much time to write. **

**11. ****Possessions **

**Dana**

Dana stopped at the entrance of the cave. A purple curtain hung over the tunnel opening with two swords that were crossed printed on it, a torch lit with Greek fire hung on the sides of the entrance. _Was there going to be a monster? A fire-breathing dragon perhaps? _Dana gripped hold of the box in her left hand and held the Reaper in its sword form in her right. She slowly lifted the curtain and stepped inside; what she saw was _definitely _not was she expected.

Instead of a sleeping fire-breathing dragon or a cave troll guarding some precious treasure, she saw furniture, soft and fluffy carpeted floors and professional artist grade paintings painted on the walls. Multi-coloured lights were installed on the roof, making it look like a dance floor; a _massive _hi-fi system was installed on the wall that was playing some weird urban-like music that Dana had heard once before…only on _Rachel's _iPod. A bed with purple sheets parked in the corner of the room and a girl laid apon it.

The girl had flaming-red hair with freckles splashed over her nose and face and her eyes were closed. She wore a blue and white checkered dress with a school crest printed on the front. But as soon as Dana took another step towards the girl, the girl's eyes snapped open and her emerald green eyes bore into Dana's. Suddenly, the two girls gasped at the same time and their eyes widened.

"Rachel?" exclaimed Dana, flabbergasted as her mouth stretched into a smile. "Dana?" said the oracle as she got up and ran to her best friend since primary school.

"What're you doing here? You had both parents so I don't think you're a half-blood…" wondered Dana.

"I'm the oracle, basically I can tell the future." she said with a smile.

Dana's eyes widened once again.

"No way! That's so cool." she said.

Rachel shrugged.

"Well, sometimes when I look at someone, I see how they die and when they do." Dana's smile melted as soon as it came.

"Wait, so, do you see how _I _die right now?" she asked, a little worried.

But Rachel simply shook her head with a smirk.

"No, it happens at random and it didn't happen the first time we met in primary school so I doubt it would happen now."

"What's that?" questioned Rachel, pointing to the box Dana was holding that she had forgotten about.

"Oh, my mother's stuff." she said in a small voice.

Rachel's eyes widened, she was the only other person in the world other than Annabeth who knows the story of Dana's past.

"Wait, she used to come here?" asked Rachel, slightly confused.

Dana raised an eyebrow at her friend, her lips curved into a small teasing smile. "You're the oracle, aren't you supposed to know these things?" she smirked.

Rachel huffed playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I get visions and dreams of things that I _don't _want to know about, I can't just go on and ask the oracle of Delphi for things like what will I get in my next calculus test or things like your past." she scoffed slightly.

Dana sighed before she plopped herself down on the carpeted stone ground and placed the box in front of her, Rachel sat down in front of her and the box and Dana began her story.

When she finished, Rachel was silent, before she lifted the flap of the box slightly. "You should look inside." she urged.

Dana picked up the box and tipped it upside-down, the contents of the box poured out of the box and landed in the space between the two girls. Dana examined the items, two blunt and rusted daggers with a 20cm blade, a pair of old-fashioned shoes that were tattered and the sole of the shoes were practically peeled off, an old looking Camp Half-blood shirt with mud and blood stains on it, a weird-looking metal cylinder container, an old and rusted war helm and lastly, Terry's old watch that was now cracked and the leather was falling to pieces.

"Thanks mum, for your junk." mumbled Dana as she sighed and picked up the watch and examined it.

"Great, now I'll need to get rid of this crap." said Dana, a little angrily that all her mother left her other than the ring was just her junk.

"Wait, Dana, What's this?" said Rachel as she took something out of the box.

It was a yellow envelope with ancient Greek written in black letters in the front, 'Dana'. Dana frowned and ripped it open. Thank the gods, the letter was written in ancient Greek.

_Dana,_

_If you are reading this, than I must've died or went missing; I'd go with the died part, I doubt ay monsters would bypass the spell that protected our home. _

Dana scoffed at this and continued to read.

_You are probably wondering why I didn't give this to Terry, for reasons I cannot say, everything in this box other than the watch I didn't give to Terry. He has a dark path in front of him. I'm not sure if you have been claimed by your father yet, but he's not ashamed of you, don't worry. He does want to claim you but for reasons I mustn't say, he cannot, not just yet. _

_I hope this box of items would help you when you go on a quest, as it did for me._

_Your mother,_

_Donna Fletcher._

Dana read it again and again. _Help me on a quest? _She thought, looking at the broken items. _It'll probably be the first thing that gets me killed_. But she guessed that she _could _give it a go at cleaning the things and probably fixing and polishing the daggers and things. Suddenly, a conch horn was sounded in the distance.

"C'mon, it's time for lunch; we better get to the mess hall before people start wondering where we've been." said Rachel as she got up.

"Hey, is it fine if I leave my stuff here because I don't want the Stolls stealing them and y'know…" began Dana.

"Oh sure! By all means, you can stay here if you want; you can come in here anytime to get your stuff." said Rachel.

Dana said her thanks and headed out the cave towards lunch.

Dana spent the rest of the day cleaning the helm and, after finding out that she was just as good at working as the forges as the Hephaestus cabin, she sharpened the daggers and polished the helm. She replaced the glass surface of the watch, ripped off the leather and replaced it with new leather. She had no idea how to fix the shoes so she just left them, and headed towards the bathroom and scrubbed the Camp Half-blood shirt clean. That night, she wore her mother's camp shirt which surprising fitted her perfectly and sat down at the Hermes table for dinner.

"Alright, I know that today is not Friday, but since Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper have arrived, we will have a game of Capture the Flag after dinner." announced Chiron.

Everyone cheered, especially the Ares cabin, but Dana only glanced over at Annabeth and gave her a confused look. The daughter of Athena, who was sitting at the Poseidon table with Percy, mouthed the word: 'Tell you later' and returned to her meal. Dana sighed and poked at her olive pizza. She looked down and began to wonder, _why would a camp shirt help me on a quest? _She thought.

Dinner was soon finished and Dana headed over to Annabeth and Percy to ask them about capture the flag or something.

"So it's basically were you have two teams, red and blue. There is a flag somewhere on their side of the forest were we'll be playing in, the objection is to capture the enemy's flag and bring it over to our territory, once we get it across, the game is over and the team wins. The teams for today were already planned out earlier today; blue team, the Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Tyche, Iris, Hebe, Hecate and Hades cabins on the blue team. Then there's the red team with the Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hermes, Demeter, Hypnos, Nemesis and Dionysus cabins." said Annabeth as she headed into the Athena cabin quickly and returned with some armour.

"Nico is here?" asked Percy.

Annabeth nodded.

"He came just before dinner, scared half of us in arts and craft to death." she huffed. Percy chuckled.

"Alright, I need to grab my armour, Dana you have any?" he asked her.

Dana shook her head.

"Alright…I think a…size 8 would fit you, hold on let me take a look in the armoury, see you guys at the edge of the woods."

And with that, the son of Poseidon walked off towards said place, but not before giving Annabeth a peck on the cheek.

"What team am I on then? The Hermes cabin?" asked Dana.

"Well, ever since the gods made their promise a year ago, there had been less undetermined kids, so now, there's a new rule where the undetermined kids can choose their side, which one do you choose?" questioned Annabeth.

"Blue team." said Dana without hesitant.

Annabeth smiled and gripped her magical Yankee's cap and sheathed knife. Dana felt in her pockets and felt the two daggers and the metallic cylinder container that she'd filled up with nectar earlier. Percy appeared suddenly, carrying a large chest plate and an old war helm.

"Here, sorry, this is all I found, it may be a little big ad I hope you don't mind the smell inside the helm." chuckled Percy as he handed Dana the two pieces of armour. Dana sniffed the helm and dropped it on the ground in disgust. She tried on the chest plate and it weight a million pounds, it reached the middle of her thigh.

"Uh…if I wore this during the game, I'll be captured within the first minute; don't worry, I'll retreat if I have to, I'm just not exactly thrilled to wear this tonight."

Just then, Dana remembered that she did have a war helm from her mother.

"Wait, I'll be right back." she said and hurried towards Rachel's cave were she left her things. She returned with the helm in her hands. Percy and Annabeth raised their eyebrows but said nothing. The first conch horn sounded as a warning signal that the game was starting.

"So, Dana, how are you with a sword?" asked Annabeth as she finished briefing the battle plan and everyone except for Percy, Annabeth and Dana was left in a clearing in the south woods.

"Well, I had one lesson today with the Hermes cabin." she said with a shrug. "Hmm… I wouldn't put you in border patrol because Clarisse would most likely be guarding there, so…why not you come with us? We're going for the flag secretly while the fake one distracts the guards." said Annabeth.

Dana nodded and the second conch horn sounded for the game to begin.

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	12. Capture the Flag

**Sorry for not updating earlier. This chapter's not my best work, I was in a shitty mood while writing it, but I promise more Percabeth, drama and action in the next and later chapters.**

**12. Capture the flag**

**Annabeth[1p]**

Percy, Dana and I immediately rushed towards the shade of a large tree. Fighting and yelling could be heard in a distance as Dana raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Wow, you guys take this game _way _too seriously." she smirked.

I shrugged while Percy went ahead to look around in his chameleon-like armour. He waved his hand and gestured for us to follow, we kept low and walked silently to Percy who crouched behind a large bush, watching an Ares camper fight Alex, a son of Tyche who was only 12 years of age; he had been at camp ever since the summer after the second titan war.

"C'mon punk, that all you got?" challenged the 16 year old son of Ares.

"We should go in and help him." whispered Percy.

I told him to wait, the kid was a son of Tyche after all. Alex's eyes were darting from a low branch on a tree next to him, and the son of war in front of him. I understood his solution, but he wasn't going to pull it off, if he were to swing on the branch, kick the Ares camper back and disarm him while doing so, he'll need to be fast and lucky…the camper continued to taunt him, and I knew that we couldn't leave now or else he'll see us. Finally, Alex leaped up in the air, doing exactly what I thought he would, and in the end, he had the son of Ares' sword pointed to his neck and his own sword pointing at his chest as the 12 year old placed a foot victoriously on the war god's son.

"How did he do that?" asked Dana as we finally manage to move when Alex dragged the son of Ares to the jail.

"Son of Tyche, goddess of fortune and luck." I said.

"Wins every bet too." muttered Percy, rather grudgingly.

"Seaweed brain." I smirked.

He scowled playfully at me and kissed me lightly.

There was a light rustle in the bushes and we broke apart immediately, weapons drawn. I noticed that Dana didn't have her sword out yet, and it was still in its sheath strapped to her belt.

"Dana, your sword." I hissed.

She snapped out of her daydream , but instead of unsheathing her sword that Percy and I found for her earlier today, she twisted the bronze ring on her finger, and it expanded into a sword.

"My mother's." she whispered.

I nodded and heard the bush rustle again.

Suddenly, a warrior dressed in all black leaped out of the bushes and landed on top of Percy, sword to his neck.

"Nico?" I exclaimed, sheathing my knife as Dana lowered hers.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I thought you were the enemy." he said slightly sheepishly as he stood and brushed his black jeans of dirt clean.

"Where's the flag?" I asked him.

I had set him out as a scout because he could easily shadow-travel away if he was spotted.

"Go 30 metres ahead to that clearing, turn left and follow the dirt path until it splits into two paths, take the left one and walk for about 40 metres before turning another left and walk for about 50 metres, the flag is there. But careful, Jason and Piper's guarding the flag." he said.

I nodded my thanks and he disappeared into the shadows.

We followed Nico's instructions, and eventually found ourselves hidden behind a bush, looking out for Jason and Piper. I quickly slipped on my invisibility cap and vanished, just in case if we were seen. Percy was well hidden with his armour on, while Dana had her back against a tree trunk. I looked around, no sign of the son of Jupiter and daughter of Aphrodite. I felt Percy tapping on my shoulder and I turned to him. He pointed towards a tree a few metres behind the flag. I glanced at the tree up and down and saw a flash of blond hair high up in the tree. I squinted and my vision focused on two figures in orange shirts sitting on a high branch in the tree. Jason Grace and Piper Mclean, of course. _Now how will I distract them? Think, Annabeth, think! _Finally, I thought of a good solution.

"Percy, go around the clearing and stand behind them, drench them in water and they'll come after you while Dana and I will go get the flag. Got it?" I said.

He nodded and disappeared into the trees. Moments later, a huge tidal wave suddenly appeared just behind Jason and Piper and splashed on them. The two looked furious, Jason held Piper in his arms and the two of them flew towards Percy who was yelling taunts. I took this opportunity and told Dana to go. I sprinted in and grabbed the flag; I sprinted towards Dana who stood in the middle of the dirt pathway. As soon as I reached her, we both sprinted as fast as we could, back the way we came.

"There!" came a yell from somewhere to my right.

I ignored the arrow that whizzed past my ear my millimetres and saw the creek around 200 metres away. We were only 150 metres away when someone jumped in front of the two of us, blocking our paths. The kid looked a few years younger than the two of us, his war helm fell over his eyes and his armour were a few sizes too big for him.

"Clovis?" I smirked slightly; I was quite surprised that he could even stay awake. "Hey Annabeth." he said, his voice didn't sound like his usual daze-like voice. "Shouldn't you be sleeping in bed or something?" I asked.

He chuckled. I knew I could take him down easily.

"Well, I don't sleep during serious things like Capture the Flag." he said.

I lifted my knife, about to strike and Dana drew her sword, but Clovis lifted his right hand and pointed at me, muttering something under his breath. I immediately felt very sleepy, the flag and my knife seemed to weight a million pounds.

"Annabeth, snap out of it!" came Dana's voice, but it sounded far away. I dropped to the ground, my eyelids felt very heavy. I saw Dana charge at Clovis and the two of the fought for a bit, until finally; Dana hit him on the head with the butt of her sword – hard. He stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. Immediately, I snapped awake and pushed myself up.

"Hurry! We're almost there!" said Dana.

When I was only 20 metres from the creek, I heard Dana go: "Ah!" and dropped behind. I decided not to look back as I jumped over the creek and landed into the friendly territory. Cheers erupted our side as the conch horn signally the end of the game was heard and the campers gathered around me. Percy appeared next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good job, Wise girl." He said. I smiled at him.

"You weren't bad for a Seaweed brain." I smirked and he scowled playfully at me, before pecking me on the lips.

Then, I suddenly noticed an absence.

"Where's Dana?" asked Percy.

I remembered her dropping behind for some reason and I hurriedly ran towards were she stopped. Around 20 metres from the creek, was Dana, lying on the ground, holding a spear in her hand with a dazed look.

"Dana!" I called, running to her side.

"Ow…" she muttered.

"What happened?" I asked her as the other campers gathered around Dana and I.

"I don't know, I felt something hit me hard on my side and fell, then I found this on the ground." she said.

Someone must've tried to skewer her with a spear. But who would do that? They'd probably just aimed to stop her but we were moving too fast and the person probably hit her by accident; still… if she felt it on her side…why wasn't she hurt?

"Dana. Don't move." I commanded, bringing out my knife. I lifted it, pointed at her chest and brought it down.

A few campers gasped as Percy reached out to grab my arm.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" he said, looking utterly shocked.

I slapped his hand away and lifted my knife away from where the stab mark should be. Dana looked perfectly fine, I did it again and pushed my knife into her stomach…but I couldn't. Dana frowned at this and looked at both my knife and I in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I frowned as well, I took the knife and cut her from her shirt sleeve to her arm lightly. As soon as my knife touched her skin, fresh blood dripped from the wound.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" she asked me, looking pissed.

"Your shirt…where did you get it?" I asked.

"It was my mother's." she mumbled and gripped her arm where I'd cut her.

I turned to Chiron who didn't look surprise. I was about to ask him when he cut me off by raising his hand.

"Dana, your shirt was enchanted by Hephaestus and Hecate. Light as a feather, tough as dragon scale. It works as armour on you and it never wears out or gets torn." he stated simply.

The rest of the campers ad I looked shock as she raised an eyebrow.

"Cool." exclaimed the Stoll brothers as Dana shot them a glare that said: 'If you steal this, I'll kill you slowly and painfully, or get Annabeth to do it for me.' They paled and Chiron trotted forward.

"Alright, alright. I think that is enough excitement for the evening, off to bed." he said and everyone parted off towards the cabins. I sighed as I headed towards the Athena cabin with Percy next to me, talking about how easy it would be if armour was all like Dana's shirt. I kissed him goodnight and headed into my cabin. I roughly slipped off my armour, not even bothering to undo the straps. One question still lingered in my head as I collapsed apon my bed. _Who was Dana's dad? _

**A/N** **If you are confused, Annabeth couldn't stab or cut Dana over her shirt, so it's basically like the vest Frodo wore in Lord of the Rings, did you see the Lord of the Rings reference? ****Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Prophecies are annoying

**Sorry for not updating! I got a crap ton of homework and assignments and was also busy with other things. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**13. Prophecies are annoying**

_The night before, after camp fire._

**Kathy[1p]**

Urgh. I couldn't believe that Percy _loves _her. This is disastrous! But no worries Kathy, you'll get Percy to love you eventually, after all, I was a daughter of the love goddess. But what I found most appalling was that my apparent half-siblings don't agree with me, thinking that they're '_Meant to be_'. But, thank gods, there _was _one sane person who thinks the same as me, Drew Tanaka; former head of our cabin. She was the only one who agreed with me that we needed to get rid of Annabeth soon, _very _soon. My hair and clothes were still perfect, I saw some of the Hephaestus and Apollo kids checking me out, but who wouldn't? I was used to it. I lay on my bed and sighed; no more thinking about that witch with the name of Annabeth, I just need a good night's sleep.

Huh, this was weird. My usual dream about Percy and I walking through the school, hand-in-hand as everyone treated us like a King and Queen was now replaced with a dark and gloomy cave. I glanced down at my shoes, I was apparently floating a few centre metres off the ground so I wouldn't get my shoes ruined because the ground beneath me was raw earth and mud. Curious, I began to explore the place.

I saw an opening on the other side of the cave that looked quite small. When I reached it, I was about to grab the edges of the archway, crouch and pull myself through, when I stopped myself. _No! I'll get my nails ruined then!_ I mentally scolded myself. But then I remembered something, I was in a dream…so I _couldn't_ get my hands dirty. I smirked and climbed through the opening. I let out a small scream when I realised I was standing on the edge of a cliff. I gazed down over the edge, not daring to take another step. I saw a city below, it was during around midday and the honking of cars could still be heard from where I was. I could see the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance, instantly, I knew I was in San Francisco. What kind of dream was this? I stepped backwards and saw a narrow pathway on the edges of the mountain I was on. I gingerly walked along the path, being careful not to fall off the edge. It led to hundreds of steps of stone stairs that were mossy and slippery. I groaned, why stairs? But I was curious, was there going to be a prize waiting for me up the stairs? I climbed up the steps slowly and carefully, by the time I'd reach the top, I was tired, out of breath and sweating. Ew, I hated it when I sweat, it felt absolutely disgusting. There better be something that was worth it up here. I glanced around and my eyes widened; this was …odd. There was a large flat out area, the mountain itself looked like someone had taken out a large chunk of the top. There were black marble pillars and columns, broken and cracked, sprawled out all over the ground. There was a fine layer of fog up here and the broken marble on the ground looked misty – almost as if it were an illusion. I tested it by kicking a block…and I instantly regretted it. I grabbed my now painful foot and hopped up and down and groaned in pain.

After the pain subsided, I glanced around. I still wasn't on the top of the mountain just yet, for it was still around 500 metres higher up; but there was a hurricane? Was that a miniature hurricane up there? Dark storm clouds were swirling around a figure that was way too far for me to see. But its cries of pain and agony could still be heard from where I was.

"Hello." said a deep voice.

I leaped three metres in the air – literally as a very large figure appeared in the middle of the misty black ruins and approached me. I stared and him, in both fear and curiosity, he stepped out of the fog and I was about to see his face, when I was rudely awaken by none other than my least second favourite person in the world, Piper Mclean.

"What do you want, Mclean?" I glared at her.

She glared back.

"You're going to make us all late for breakfast, hurry up." she commanded.

I huffed and went to the bathroom, getting ready for another day at Camp half-blood.

**Annabeth[1p]**

Kathy was late to breakfast. Typical. Exactly like Drew before Chiron got her to do the dishes for making the Aphrodite cabin late to breakfast for the billionth time. The rest of my cabin were chattering about, talking and eating cheerfully. I stole a glance at Percy over at the Poseidon table and found him staring, he blushed and quickly looked away while I felt my face go hot. I looked over at Dana who didn't look hungry, she sat at the end of the Hermes table, poking at her bacon and eggs on her plate but not eating it. Her eyebrows were scrunched up with a look of worry on her face and I also noticed that she was wearing her mother's camp shirt that looked almost exactly like mine, apart from the fact that there was a centaur with its bow drawn on her shirt instead of a black Pegasus. I couldn't help but occasionally glancing at her head, she still wasn't claimed yet which I found very strange.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Dana was getting better and better at sword fighting and she had already beaten Conner, Travis, Alex, Malcom and the Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite (except for Piper), Nemesis, Iris, Tyche, Hebe, Nike and most of the Apollo cabins. I've never known a camper to learn this fast, except for Percy when he poured ice-water over his head on his second day at camp, but I guess she must've gotten it from her family.

_Monday_

Thank the gods; I didn't have to go to school today. I was really getting sick of Trent and Percy and I barely have time alone together at school. Jason and Piper went however so it would seem less suspicious to our mortal friends. We had just finished breakfast and I headed over towards Percy who was staring into space, still sitting on the Poseidon table. I unsheathed my knife that was strapped to my belt, and held it up to his neck. He immediately snapped out of his daydream and looked up at me. His hardened and surprised look softened and smirked.

"Hey Wisegirl, good morning to you too." I pressed my knife slightly harder into his neck.

"Too slow, you'd already be dead by now." I smirked before removing my knife from his neck.

He glared playfully at me before taking out his Riptide.

"You wanna spar?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Alright." I replied as we headed towards the arena.

But when we got there, we found that it was already occupied. Dana and Will were duelling; Will was fighting with a knife while Dana fought with her sword, Theristis. They both looked out of breath and tired, but the two fought on. Finally, Dana flicked her sword and Will's knife flew out of his hands and skittered towards the other side of the arena.

"Dead." she said with a triumph smile. Will scowled at her as he went to grab his knife on the ground. Dana smirked and took out the same metal cylinder that she drank nectar from last night after capture the flag. Suddenly, Leo sprinted from the other opening of the arena with his hair on fire, laughing yet screaming hysterically, the Stolls running in afterwards. They paused for a moment, before someone screamed. The three boys collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"CONNER, TRAVIS! YOU ARE _SO _DEAD!" came a shrill yell that sounded like Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin.

Travis and Conner immediately stopped laughing and paled, while Leo laughed harder.

"YOU TOO VALDREZ!"

Leo looked around fearfully, the three looked at each other in fear while Percy, Dana, Will and I chuckled at their expressions. The three of them broke into a sprint and ran out of the arena, but at the last step, Leo tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. The Stolls didn't look back to help him and continued to run. Dana walked over to Leo and gave him a hand. He took it with a smile.

"Is this machine oil or something?" asked Dana, rubbing dark liquid from her palms onto her cargo shorts.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Well, I better go before-" but Leo was cut short when Katie stormed into the arena.

"Uh-oh." he muttered before he ran out of the arena with Katie running after him, screaming bloody murder.

"Does that happen all the time?" asked Dana, looking highly amused.

"Yep, that didn't happen than all of them are either dead or out on a quest, which is really unlikely ever since the end of the…um…war." I muttered.

Dana raised an eyebrow, but she got the message to not ask about it so she simply nodded and opened the metal cylinder with the same hand she'd used to help Leo. She took a sip but then spat it all out.

"What the Hades? What is this? I swore I filled it up with water this morning." she said, looking at the dark liquid that she'd spat out from the container with confusion written all over her face. I frowned and bent down; I dipped a little bit of it with my pinkie and licked it.

"Oil, Dana, are you sure you had that with you all morning?" I asked her.

She nodded rapidly.

"I left it in Rachel's cave for the night and took it to fill it up with water after breakfast. I had it in my hand until Will and I started duelling." she said.

I continued to frown.

"Hmm… well that's weird; actually, Dana, think of another drink, while holding onto the cylinder." I commanded.

She nodded and held on the cylinder tight amd closed her eyes. Moments later, she took a tiny sip but spat it out again.

"Nope, still oil." she said.

"Try nectar or water." suggested Will.

Dana did it again, and this time, it _did _switch to water. The four of us stared at the metal cylinder container in surprise.

"I guess it's probably enchanted to switch to nectar or water. Cool." commented Percy.

"What about the oil though?" she asked.

Will and Percy shrugged while I studied the container.

"Dana, are you _sure _it was water?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm serious." she said.

I decided that I shouldn't spend all day trying to figure this riddle out, so I just replied with a single 'okay' before Dana and Will headed out the arena. Suddenly, I felt something sharp and cold pressed against my neck and I turned around, to see Percy standing there, Riptide in hands that was pointed at my neck. I glared at him.

"We haven't even started yet." I said, pushing his sword blade away and unsheathing my knife.

"Rule number 1 of sword fighting; always stay alert whenever you're on battlegrounds." he said with a smug grin.

"Trying to be wise eh?" I said, using my challenging tone.

His smile flattered, only to be replaced by a frown of worry. I chuckled; Percy knew that he would never beat me by wisdom. I instantly got an idea and reached out to grab his shirt collar. I pulled him in and kissed him softly. I pulled away after around 30 seconds and he just stood there, looking dazed with a smile creeping to his lips. I smirked and quickly snatched his sword away from his hand. Percy immediately snapped out of it and looked confused. I pointed the Riptide to his neck and my knife to his chest.

"Rule number 1 of sword fighting; always stay alert whenever you're on battlegrounds." I said mockingly.

He glared at me while I gave him a smug grin.

"C'mon, let's fight for real now." he said, pushing my knife away and grabbing back his sword.

We duelled for gods knows how long. He finally had me cornered and disarmed me. "Dead." said Percy with a smile.

We were both panting hard as well as sweating. I was quite impressed really, Percy had improved a lot in speed and accuracy, though I didn't let it show. I simply smiled at him, looking only _mildly _impressed.

"Well done, Seaweed Brain. That was what, the fifth time you've beaten me? And that time at school was like the hundredth time I've beaten you." I smirked.

He flashed me a pout and a glare, but it was quickly replaced by a mischievous-like smile.

"Challenge accepted." he said.

"Good luck." I teased.

"C'mon, it's time for lunch, I'm hungry." he said and dragged me towards the Mess Hall.

"Boys." I smirked to myself as I sat down next to Percy on the Poseidon table, ignoring the stares I usually got from my siblings except for Malcolm every time they saw me sitting there.

By now it was dinner and Jason and Piper had returned from another day at Goode High. Everyone was seated and was talking and laughing; when suddenly, Dana shot up from her seat on the Hermes table, eyes widened and a look of alarm on her face.

"Chiron." she said.

The talking fell into whispers and murmurs.

"We have a problem." she said quietly.

Chiron frowned, placing his fork that was digging through his spaghetti moments ago.

"I need to leave, _now_," she said, "please." she added.

Chiron stared at her, as did the rest of the camp.

"Dana, you are not allowed to leave unless if you are going back to school, which would be next morning, or on a quest." he said patiently.

"Quest." she said abruptly.

"A quest for what?" questioned Chiron, raising an eyebrow.

"A quest to stop Atlas and save my-" but she stopped suddenly.

"To stop Atlas." she replied, looking impatient.

All the campers except for the cabin leaders looked confused.

Suddenly, Rachel, who was sitting at the main table with Mr. D and Chiron, fell off her chair. When she stood up, green mist enveloped her body as she slowly shuffled towards the shocked looking Dana.

_Four shall journey to the ruined lands,_

_The sky and wisdom makes her final stand._

_Fire and water must mix to save,_

_Owls and doves will make the bravest of the brave._

_The general will rise and wake the father,_

_All because of the one you called brother._

And with that, Rachel collapsed on the ground, luckily however, Chiron was close enough to catch her.

"Wha…What happened?" she murmured sleepily as she stood up shakily, making her way back towards her seat.

The camp was silent, the only sound heard was Mr. D's loud chewing. Suddenly, chaos exploded throughout the place as campers yelled at each other, whispering, pointing and some Ares kids had their swords and spears out pointing at each other. Questions filled the air as a few campers glanced at Jason, Percy, Dana, Piper and I.

"That's ENOUGH!" yelled Dana angrily.

Everyone fell silent as they saw the demigod's furious eyes.

"Chiron, I need to go on the quest that Rachel had said, there's been a prophecy and I'm sure you know what is going on." she said, more like demanded.

Chiron was quiet for a while, before he finally sighed.

"Dana, you have already agreed to go on this quest. As the leader, you can choose two companions with you, but only if they agree." he said.

Dana immediately turned to Percy and I.

"Percy? Annabeth?" she asked.

We nodded and a stood with a smile.

"Of course." I said.

"Okay, then it is settled, Dana-" but Chiron was rudely interrupted by a sickling sweet voice from the Aphrodite table.

"Hold on, the prophecy _clearly _said four people will go." said Kathy, standing up and gave me a smug grin.

I knew what Kathy was trying to do.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but three is what you call lucky number for Greeks. A few summers ago, there was a quest of five, but only three returned." stated Chiron, looking a little ticked off because he was interrupted.

Percy and I bowed our heads slightly at the memory of Bianca di Angelo and Zoë Nightshade's death.

"Then who do _you _think the fourth member is? In fact, I'm supposed to choose the fourth one." said Dana, giving Kathy a death glare.

Kathy huffed and rolled her eyes.

"_I'm_ the fourth member. Don't you see, trash-can girl? 'Owls and _doves_.' Doves are the symbol of my mother." she said with a smirk.

Will suddenly shot up from his seat.

"Hey! Don't call Dana trash-can girl, if anyone is trashy, that would be you." snarled the son of Apollo angrily at Kathy.

"Alright, everyone shut up. I want to eat my dinner in peace, thank you very much." said Dionysus.

But Dana ignored him.

"Doves can be anyone in the Aphrodite cabin. Piper could be the fourth member, not just you." she said back.

"Do you even know where the ruined lands are? Because I do. I got a vision of where we are meant to go." said Kathy and rolled her eyes, as if saying: 'Gosh Dana, you're _so _dumb.'

Dana turned to Chiron with a mixture of a glare and begging look in her eyes.

"It is up to Chiron to decide." she said.

I thought Chiron was going to stop Kathy and let Piper come, but instead, he looked up to Dana was an apologetic expression.

"The prophecy _had _said a daughter of the love goddess would be involved. If Kathy knows where to go, then she will be the fourth member of your quest." he said slowly.

Dana glared at him, balled her fists and cursed something under her breath. I looked at Chiron to see if he were joking. But he had a grim expression on his face. Kathy was going to be coming with us on this quest. _Hurrah._

**A/N Sorry, I'm no poet and I'm aware the father and brother doesn't rhyme. The prophecy gives away alot of the plot but oh well. Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Visions

**Forgive me for not updating sooner. I'm so sorry. I've been very busy lately and I didn't have time to write, but good news is, term breaks starts in about 4 weeks and then I'll probably be able to update almost everyday then. This chapter's not my best work, but I hope you like it.**

**14. Visions**

**Dana[1p]**

I picked up my unfinished dinner and chucked the food into the fire, mumbling a quick sarcastic 'thank you, thank you very much for your help' to the gods before storming to Rachel's cave, ignoring the rest of the campers who stared at me with confusion and some of understanding. I stole a quick glance at Annabeth and Percy; Annabeth had bent her fork in half and looked like she wanted to rip Kathy's _freaking _head off, and Percy was simply staring at his half-finished food, no longer looking hungry.

As I left the mess hall, I saw a flash of Kathy's smug smile towards Annabeth and high-fived Drew. _Urgh! _She just doesn't understand, does she? This isn't a freakin' quest to help her 'steal' Percy away from Annabeth, this is _my _quest! My quest, to save mum and stop Atlas. But she doesn't understand, no one does, not even that therapist at the foster home who thought she could help me by laying me down on a couch and hypnotising me to tell her everything, she definitely deserved that punch I gave her when she told me to 'let go of your anger towards your mum who probably ran away because of the stress'. Mum would never do that, she was captured, and she's still alive. I know it. She told me herself.

_The next morning_

**Annabeth[1p]**

I shouldered my backpack that I had packed that was full of ambrosia and nectar as well as a spare set of clothes as I made my way up to the rendezvous point. Dana had her back against Thalia's pine with her backpack on the freshly-cut green grass next to her. She gazed outside the borders with a faraway look while she subconsciously played with her sword-ring.

"Hey." I said softly and plopped myself down next to her.

She didn't respond for a while before turning her head and forced a smile.

"Hey." she said.

"Are you ready for your first quest?" I asked.

She sighed heavily.

"Well, ready, yes. But looking-forward to or excited? Hades no."

"And why is that?" I asked her.

Dana raised an eyebrow at me.

"You of all people should know why." she answered.

Her expression hardened almost immediately after she said that and glared at something or someone behind me. I turned slowly and about 50 metres down the hill, Kathy was talking to Percy, well more like throwing herself at him while he looked at everywhere but her and forced a strained smile. I literally felt steam pour out of my ears as she placed her dirty little fingers on his shoulder. Huffing, I turned to Dana who looked like she was going to murder someone.

"Yes, I get it now." I said through gritted teeth.

"I bet she can't even hold a sword." scoffed Dana.

I grunted and turned back to Percy and Kathy who were getting closer to us. He caught my glare and gave me a pleading look, as if it were saying: 'Get me out of here!'. I smirked when an idea suddenly popped in my head. I stood up as Percy came to a stop in front of me. I glanced at Kathy behind him, before grabbing Percy's head and kissed him deeply and passionately. He was shocked for a moment before he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. I heard a huff from behind Percy as I smirked. After what seemed like hours, we finally pulled apart and breathed heavily. I caught Kathy's glare she was giving me, so I merely gave her a smug grin before sitting back down and waited for Chiron.

"I know you did that just to show Kathy, but seriously, gross." whispered Dana in my ear.

I punched her on the shoulder lightly while blushing slightly. She shook her head with a smirk as Chiron trotted up next to us. He turned to Kathy who was filing her nails. _Really? We're going on a quest and she still has time to file her nails?_

"Alright, Kathy, do you know where you are going?" asked Chiron.

"Of course I know," she boasted, "first of all, we need to go to San Francisco." she said.

My ears perked up.

"Wait…did you dream about a mountain? Because I think I know where we need to go." I said.

I mean, if we knew where to go, then Kathy won't have to come with us.

"You may know where to go, but when you get to Mt. Tam, which path do you take?" she asked me.

"Uh…there's only one path." said Percy.

"Yeah, and three is a lucky number for Greeks after all…" said Dana, trailing off. Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Well, if it's three, then why don't you drop out? Why do we need _you_ here anyways?" said Kathy.

Dana stepped forwards and shoved Kathy backwards, causing her to stumble back. "This is my quest! It is not a quest to help you with your 'love life'. We don't have much time left and if it's anyone who's in the way, it would be _you_." yelled Dana angrily.

Kathy growled that could rival with a hellhound's, before lunging forwards and tackling Dana to the ground. Chiron immediately went and grabbed the collar of Kathy's shirt and pulled her backwards while I did for Dana.

"This isn't a time to fight." he said.

Dana huffed and glared at Kathy who returned it.

"We need to somehow travel to San Francisco quickly." I said.

"The Argo II?" asked Percy.

"Argo II?" asked Dana with a frown.

"Tell you later, anyways, no. The Argo II is currently unavailable at the moment because Leo is improving the engines and defence mechanisms. But he has fixed and improved the flying chariot Butch and I used to take Jason, Piper and Leo back to camp." I suggested.

Chiron nodded and turned to Percy.

"We'll need at least two Pegasus, because dragging the chariot across the country would be a hard job for Blackjack to do alone." he said.

Percy nodded and did the loudest New York taxi-cab whistle.

Three Pegasus landed next to Percy as he laughed.

"No, Blackjack. I don't have any sugar cubes.

"What's he doing?" asked Dana.

"Talking to the Pegasus, they are creations of Poseidon after all." I said with a shrug. "Oh my gawsh, Percy! That is _so _cool." exclaimed Kathy.

**Percy[1p]**

_**Wow…who is that?**_

"Kathy Charles, I tell her to stop harassing me but she just never listens." I told Blackjack.

_**I hate her already.**_

I chuckled. "You're not alone, ol' friend."

**Annabeth[1p]**

After Percy finished tying the ropes that were attached to the chariot around Blackjack, we were nearly ready to go.

"But…but I need it." whined Kathy, trudging along a large purse with her which I'd presumed that it was filled with makeup equipment.

Chiron shook his head.

"It is too heavy, you could, perhaps, take some out or just simply carry a small clutch?" he suggested.

Kathy huffed and took several eye-liner pens and a few other weird-shaped things that I'd only ever saw used by girls from the Aphrodite cabin except for Piper.

Kathy had _finally _got her things together and we were off. The cold, misty clouds enveloped us as soon as we disappeared into the cloudy sky. Kathy complained about the bumpy ride while Percy simply kept his eyes ahead as he guided Blackjack, Porkpie and Guido towards our destination. Dana was seated near the edge of the chariot, staring at the cities passing by below us.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her and sat down next to her. Dana sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know, I mean, I didn't go on a quest to help Kathy with her stupid 'love life'. Why couldn't Chiron just let me go alone?" she said in annoyance.

"Well, life's tough, and there ought to be monsters like Kathy in this world." I shrugged.

Dana gave me a small smile before lying down on her back.

"Well, I'm going to have a nap before we go kick monster butts, if Kathy tries anything, I'm sure your knife will come in handy." she said, before shutting her eyes.

I smirked and went up to Percy and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey Wise girl." He said with a smile played on his lips, though his eyes were still fixed forward.

"How'd you know it was me? I could have been Kathy you know." I said.

He simply shrugged before turning around.

"I know because I just know." he said.

I gave him a soft kiss before grabbing her shoulders and twisting them around. "Keep your eyes on the road; we don't want to be dead before we even reach the monsters." I commanded.

I realised that it had gone too quiet and I turned around. Dana slept restlessly in the back of the chariot, while Kathy was slept on the side. _So that was why it had gone all quiet,_ I thought. But the peaceful moment was cut short when a loud bang was heard and the chariot shook violently. I grabbed Percy's arm to stop him from tripping over while Dana pushed herself up.

"What happened?" she asked, alarmed.

"We're under fire, but I don't know wh-" But I was interrupted when a large black bat appeared in the clouds and swooped towards us. By saying large, I don't mean those fruit-bats you see that are only maybe 30-40cms long, I'm talking about a _large _bat that was bigger than an average sized human. It screeched its terrible cry and more and more bats appeared.

"_Di immortals_. What are daimones doing here?" I cursed as I took out my knife and began to slice at them, while also trying to stay up-right.

"We're going down!" yelled Percy.

I dared to steal a glance over the edges and found the ground slowly welcoming us from thousands of metres below.

"What's happened?" I half asked, half yelled.

"They damaged the magical engines that kept the chariot afloat, if they break through the shell, the motion-sensor will go off and it'll most likely blow." replied Percy.

I snatched the ropes that connected to the Pegasus's straps off him and began to cut the ropes.

"Cover me." I commanded.

He was about to say something, but thought otherwise as he began to slice at the bats. I heard Kathy screaming behind me and groaned. _Has she even had sword training before?_ I finally cut all the ropes loose and Blackjack, Porkpie and Guido flew off.

"Annabeth! It's going to blow, we need to get off somehow." said Percy.

I bit my lip and thought of the options I had…and I only came up with one.

"Jump." I said, and hurried towards the edge of the chariot that was now plummeting towards the Earth.

"WHAT?!" screeched Kathy. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Right now, probably." I answered.

"Don't worry, Blackjack, Porkpie and Guido will catch us." reassured Percy.

I nodded as I edged over the side a little more.

"I'll go first." said Dana, and with that, she leaped off the edge.

"C'mon Kathy." I said.

But she shook her head.

"Are you really that stubborn? We don't have much time left, jump!" yelled Percy. She stood her guard and I groaned while rolling my eyes. I grabbed her arm and pushed her off the side, hoping that one of the Pegasus would catch her. Percy grabbed my hand and I nodded, and together, we leaped off the damaged chariot that exploded barely seconds after we jumped.

**Percy[1p]**

Thank the gods, Blackjack caught us after the explosion and glided us safely towards the ground below. Dana and Kathy met us as soon as Blackjack's hooves touched the ground.

_Cheers, Blackjack._

_**Anytime, boss. **_

_Where are we?_

_**A couple of kilometres outside Salt Lake City.**_

_Oh, alright. I think we'll manage it from here; you go with Porkpie and Guido back to camp. _

_**But boss…**_

_Go. We don't want to tire you guys out, you helped us a lot, thanks._

He eventually agreed and I handed the three of them two sugar-cubes each, just as I promised them before the trip. Just as they flew off, I turned to see the three girls were in a heated argument that I didn't notice before. And by saying heated is totally an understatement. Annabeth gripped her knife tightly that was strapped to her thigh while yelling at Kathy, Dana had her hand over her ring and was ready to twist it, while Kathy had her fists clenched and were yelling at the both of them.

"Hey, hey, break it up." I said.

But none of them paid me any attention.

"I said break it up!" I yelled.

They stopped while Annabeth turned and glared at me. I gulped and took a step back.

"Well, I'll gladly stop when Kathy stops blaming me that I was trying to kill her, when I was actually trying to save her life." she said.

"I'll stop of Kathy just leaves." said Dana.

"Hey! You were _obviously _trying to kill me just because Percy secretly likes me-" I rolled my eyes at this. "-while you just want to be the hero and get all the glory when we finish this quest." said Kathy.

"How. Dare. You." growled Dana through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't even be on this quest if _he_ would just…just…" but Dana trailed off as a tear fell from her eyes.

"What? Who's this _he_?" demanded Kathy, and then paused.

"If you don't want to go on this quest, then just leave. You haven't even been claimed your _any_ god or goddess, so maybe you're not a half-blood, so, _mortal_, I think, if anyone's leaving, that would be _you_." said Kathy with a huff.

Both Annabeth and I turned and stared at Kathy with our mouths open in shock, disgust and anger.

"Why would you-"

But Dana cut us off and stood in front of Kathy with her nose almost touching hers.

"Fine then, if you want me to leave, so be it." hissed Dana.

She turned and stormed off into the fields. Annabeth sent one last deadly glare at Kathy that made her flinch, before rushing off towards Dana.

"Why would you say that?" I asked in disgust. Kathy was lost for words and barely stuttered out a: "I-I-I d-didn't m-mean-"

"Save it." I growled, and turned to run towards the direction Annabeth and Dana ran to.

**Dana**

Dana continued to run onwards, heading to nowhere in particular. Tears continued to fall from her eyes even though she told them not to.

"Dana! Wait!" came Annabeth's voice.

She slowed her run to a walk as the daughter of Athena finally caught up to her.

"Hey, it's alright. I promise I'll really teach Kathy a lesson when we get back." said Annabeth.

Dana merely grunted before turning away.

"You going to go back?" asked Annabeth.

Dana stopped but didn't turn.

"Why should I?" she asked, her voice was hollow and cracked.

Annabeth still didn't really understand why what Kathy said had hurt Dana this much, but she knew better than to ask.

"We need you." said Annabeth.

"As a human shield." spat Dana bitterly.

"No, you know Kathy more than I do; you know she doesn't mean it." reassured Annabeth.

"I know that, but…it's just…my family, my brother…he joined the titan's army. Atlas says if I followed in my brother's footsteps, he'll let my mum go." she whispered the last part quietly, but Annabeth heard it anyway.

"Wait, what? Dana, what do you mean by letting your mum go? You don't mean…" began Annabeth, eyes widening as she realised what Dana meant.

"Dana, don't. We'll figure this out; we'll save your mother. Don't join Atlas, you're a good person, even though I've only known you for about 2 months really, but from the moment I met you, I knew that you were good." said Annabeth, maybe a little desperately even.

Dana stared at her shoes, when suddenly, she doubled over and clenched her forehead in pain.

"Dana? Are you alright?" said Annabeth as she rushed to the now staggering demigod. A wave of nausea washed over her as she stumbled backwards and shut her eyes tightly. Her heart-beat was the only thing Dana heard as her head felt like it was going to explode. Her arms suddenly became very heavy as she tripped over and weakly pushed herself up shakily, only to fall back down again.

"Is she alright? What happened?" asked Percy in alarm as he and Annabeth knelt over Dana who was groaning.

"I don't know." said Annabeth.

The pain began to fade as Dana took a deep breath and pushed herself up shakily.

"Are you alright?" asked Annabeth, helping her up.

"Yeah I'm-" but Dana froze when she looked up at Annabeth's face. The blond hair and grey eyes were now replaced by dark-brown hair streaked with several grey ones. The person who now stood in Annabeth's place had electricity-blue eyes that were exactly like Dana's and a wrinkled face with a pained expression on them. The last time Dana saw that face, was 10 years ago, Christmas eve, 2003, but back then, the face had a happy and lively expression. Dana gasped in shock and backed up as the world around her began to spin.

"Dana, save me." said a voice.

The last thing Dana saw was a worried-looking Annabeth and Percy before she blacked out.

**A/N Just wondering, does anyone know how to put in the lines that make the line breaks? In case if you are confused, Dana got a vision from her mum who was in pain from...something and she was in Annabeth's place, so no she was teleported to somewhere else in case if anyone's wondering. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are just amazing! :)**


	15. Lake monsters and oaths

**This ain't my best work! I'm so sorry! It's kind of crap but I hope you like it anyways. Characters may be OOC in the chapter.**

**15. Lake monsters and oaths, oh gods…**

**Percy[1p]**

Good news, Dana was still breathing and alive. Bad news, she wasn't awake yet.

"Maybe she's in a coma?" wondered Annabeth.

We had settled down on the spot where Dana fainted, to my left was a forest, and to my right was a large lake where fishes that were quite rude lived. We had told Kathy to get some firewood, luckily, she was smart enough to not object, and she had been quiet ever since Dana fainted. I knew it wasn't the safest option to stay on the edge of the woods, but Dana was a strong and fit 18 year-old girl and we didn't fancy carrying her around.

It was completely dark but the time we had successfully made the fire, and thank the gods, Annabeth had a few cans of food in her backpack. I yawned heavily after my meal and realised that I was incredibly tired.

"You go to sleep first, Seaweed brain, I'll take the first watch." said Annabeth.

"Are you sure? I can stay with you." I said.

She shook her head.

"No, you sleep, I'll wake you if a monster pops up or anything." she said.

"Fine." I sighed.

I gave her a kiss goodnight before settling on the damp grass with my backpack as a pillow, as soon as I shut my eyes, dreams took me.

I was in a very, _very _hot room. I turned around and saw multiple forges and anvils around, a large man and woman stood in the corner. I walked over the two and discovered that they were staring at a bronze TV. I peeked over their shoulders and saw that in the screen, Ares and Aphrodite were making out under a tree, when suddenly; a band of automaton birds swooped down on the couple and pecked at them, or dropped acorns at them with their craws. The man and woman laughed hysterically at that scene.

"Thank you, Donna." said the man.

The woman, who had now turned to face him smiled. I studied her face; I swore I've seen it before. She had light-brown hair and electricity blue eyes. She looked around 26 years of age and had slight smile wrinkles around her eyes and lips, and she also had some sort of godly and dangerous aura around her.

"Anytime, I wasn't made lieutenant of Olympus for nothing." she smirked.

I realised that the man was Hephaestus, god of Forges. The two began to talk about something I couldn't hear, because suddenly, my vision blurred and my dream shifted into another scene. I was floating in mid-air, over a cloud and over-looking a small house in the sky with smoke bellowing from the chimneys. On the door, it said: '_Hephaestus' forge_' in ancient Greek.

I saw the woman and Hephaestus talking inside from an open window. I felt a presence next to me and I turned; there was a young man with golden olive leaves around his head, he had two angel-like wings that flapped behind him to keep him afloat. A quiver full of a mixture of golden and black arrows was strapped to his back and he wore nothing but a loincloth and held a golden bow in his hands.

I instantly knew who this was: Eros, god of love, son of Aphrodite. He seemed to be glaring the two and had some sort of mischievous glint in his golden eyes. I looked back at the woman…suddenly, realisation struck me. _Donna…Dana's mom_. I stared at Donna Fletcher in shock as Eros took out a golden arrow from his quiver and notched his bow, aiming at the two.

"No!" I cried, but Eros had already fired his arrow.

My dream shifted yet again and this time, I was in a bathroom of a house. Donna Fletcher was seated on the lid of the toilet, her eyebrows were scrunched up in worry and concentration and her eyes were shut. It was a little scary because she looked almost exactly like Dana when she did this. A pregnancy test metre was in her hands and she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her face was emotionless when she stared at the small screen.

"Hades…" she whispered.

She looked up with wild eyes.

"So? What does it say?" came a gruff voice from the doorway.

I turned, to see Hephaestus there, with oil-stained jeans and a lousy red-checkered shirt.

"Positive." said Donna, barely whispering.

His eyes widened and he looked down at his greasy hands nervously.

"What are we going to tell Zeus?" said Donna, looking very frustrated and nervous.

"He cannot know." said the god of forges.

"How? He'll find out eventually! What will he say when he sees my baby bump? That I had an affair with a mortal?"

"Say that you want to settle down, that you're going to be resigning your rank and will be settling down to try and live a mortal life. Zeus will approve, let's hope he does anyways, and then find a man and pretend the child is his." he said.

"But…I've served the gods for 16 years! I cannot just suddenly resign." huffed Donna.

"It's that or Zeus finds out that you're pregnant with my child. But he can't find out, or else I'll be a laughing stock for centuries." he said.

"So that's it? You don't want to tell him because you don't want to be laughed at." said Donna angrily, raising her voice a little.

Hephaestus glared at the ground, but didn't say anything. The scene suddenly blacked out and I was back in Hephaestus' forge, but this time, the god was standing in front of me, studying me.

"Well?" he said, arms crossed.

I frowned and turned, checking to see if he was actually talking to me.

"Well what?" I asked stupidly.

"You cannot tell anyone about what you just saw." he commanded.

I stared at him.

"What? You expect me to not tell anyone what I'd saw? You expect me not to tell _Dana_ about what I just saw?" I said, getting a little angry.

The god sighed heavily and sat on a metal stool.

"You didn't claim her because you were ashamed." I said.

His head snapped up immediately.

"Ashamed? I'm not ashamed. I would always claim my children, just not…not yet." He said trailing off with another sigh.

"So you are." I said, disgusted.

"I cannot claim her yet or else Zeus will find out, even at this moment Zeus is already suspecting that I am her father. But I cannot claim her until she's proved something that is…well…"

"Until she has made you proud or heroic." I said, completing his sentence.

"Why would it make you a laughing stock anyways if Zeus found out?" I asked.

"Everyone will laugh, saying: "Hephaestus, god of fire and forges couldn't hit it off with Athena so he had to do it with her legacy! Especially how Donna is also Zeus' legacy, that would make it even worse," He said.

"This is why I prefer machines over people." He muttered.

"Do you even know how you've hurt Dana? She thinks that you hate her, she was even going to join Atlas just because you didn't want to be laughed at." I scolded.

"If it is her choice, then so be it. Her brother's already with them." he said bluntly.

I stared at him, absolutely disgusted.

"She was going to join the enemy, and you don't even care. See, this is why I didn't choose to be a god, why? Because I didn't want to end up being a god like _you_." I yelled.

Hephaestus didn't say anything.

"Swear you will not tell." He said.

"What?" I said, outraged.

"I said, swear that you will not tell anyone." He said, raising his voice.

"After what you've done?" I stated.

"You saw those automaton birds in the TV right?" he said.

I realised that he was threatening me, if I didn't swear to keep a secret; he'll be after me with mechanical birds.

"I swear to the River Styx that I will not tell anyone of your precious little secret." I said bitterly.

He nodded.

"But Zeus can hear us and see us anyways, how does he not know?" I asked.

"Zeus cannot see or hear _everything_. We have our privacy too." He said.

I heard someone yell my name, but it sounded very distant. Suddenly, I was shaken awake and the last thing I saw was Hephaestus nodding at me and mouthing: "I'm watching you, remember our oath."

**Annabeth[1p]**

I went to shake Percy up because there was light appearing over the hills. But just as Percy stirred and opened his eyes, Dana suddenly jolted up, looking alarmed.

"No!" she cried.

But then noticed her surroundings and sighed.

"Dana! You're awake!" I exclaimed with a smile.

She gave me a small smile, but Percy only stared; not in a checking-her-out way, in which I would've punched him for it, but in an 'I-know-something-about-you-that-you-don't-but-I-can't-tell-you' look. I gave him a questioning look while he just gazed at me with an emotionless expression. I sighed and went to wake Kathy, when I realised she wasn't there.

"Kathy?" I yelled.

_No answer_. Hades, did she get eaten by a monster or something? Sure, I may hate her, but I didn't want her to _die._

"Kathy!" I yelled yet again.

Finally, I spotted her, she was sleeping next to the lake, when did she move over there? I headed towards her, but suddenly, the lake exploded and a _huge _monster came out of the water.

"KATHY!" I yelled and began to sprint.

She sat up groggily.

"What? Can't you see that I'm trying to…AHHHHH!" she screamed when she saw the huge lake monster.

"Percy!" I yelled.

Percy snapped out of his daydream and his eyes widened when he saw it.

He ran towards Kathy and the lake monster. We were barely 20 metres from her, when the lake monster raised his claw and grabbed the daughter of Aphrodite. She screamed while crying.

"Kathy!" I cried.

The monster raised its claw with the screaming Kathy in it and was raised it towards its mouth.

"No!" I cried.

I took out my knife and threw it towards the monster. _Bullseye! _It stabbed it straight in the heart and the lake monster disintegrated into yellow powder. Kathy screamed as she free-fell into the lake, but Percy made some sort of cushion for her that softened her fall. She climbed out and coughed out water. I placed my hand in front of her to help her up and she took it.

"What were you thinking? Sleeping away from us?" I scolded.

She didn't say anything but headed towards the camp-fire where the rest of her stuff was and where Dana was. Dana glared at her but didn't say a word, while Kathy found a great interest in her shoes.

"So where're we headed now?" I asked Percy as I finished cleaning up the rest of our junk.

"Blackjack said the Salt Lake City is only a couple of kilometres west from here, I can get us a ride there." he said.

I nodded and thus, we continued our journey to the titan's mountain.

**A/N Sorry, not a very good chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**


	16. Gold

**I shall not your time to explain how sorry I am. Over the past 6 or so weeks, I kind of lost the inspiration to this story, but don't fright, I'm not going to abandon it. This chapter is really quite...bad. Sorry. Though I hope you enjoy! And I just want to say: This story is actually a prequel to another story after this, but if you want to stick around for the next ones, just...thank you. PLEASE NOTE: The next two chapters of so would not have much romance or any at all, just mostly action and mystery. And they will head back to highschool in case anyone's wondering when they finish the quest.**

**16. Gold**

**Percy**

The four half-bloods arrived at Salt Lake City at around mid-day, hungry and exhausted.

"Can we _please _at least sit for lunch?" whined Percy.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but agreed. They eventually agreed on eating at McDonalds, and had just ordered their food, when a scream was heard from outside.

"What is it now? Can't we just eat in peace without a monster attacking us?" groaned Dana as she wrapped up her apple pie and roughly shoved it in her backpack.

Annabeth shrugged with a sigh as they raced outside, to see a hellhound growling at a little girl.

"Mummy!" she screamed.

"Don't fright, it's only a poodle." said the mother to her daughter as they walked away.

Percy scoffed, _poodle, yeah right_. Luckily, Annabeth stabbed it before anyone else saw it.

"Alright, where do we head to now?" asked Dana, munching on her unfinished lunch furiously.

"I guess…since we already have our food with us, why don't we head down to the lake and you can try to get a message to your dad." said Annabeth, directing the last question to Percy who nodded.

"But how will we get to it? The city's huge!" exclaimed Dana.

"Has anyone got a drachma?" asked Annabeth.

Kathy nodded and handed her a coin, though she looked a little hesitant.

"Don't worry I'll pay you back." said Annabeth, followed by rolling her eyes.

After she made sure no one was watching, she tossed the coin in the nearest parking spot she found and muttered something in Ancient Greek under her breath.

"What's that meant to do?" asked Dana.

"Wait for it…" said Annabeth.

Percy paled slightly.

"No…why, Annabeth, why?" he said.

"It's our fastest way to get there." said the daughter of Athena with a shrug.

"Wait, what's going-"but before Dana could finish her question, a loud whirring sound of a car engine blasted through the winds and suddenly, a New York yellow taxi appeared in front of the half-bloods.

The cab certainly stood out in Salt Lake City as Dana approached it with caution.

"What the—"but she was cut off when the back door opened.

"Hurry up and get in here, unless you want to pay more drachmas, in which case you can take as long as you want." Came a grouchy voice from inside the cab.

"The Grey sisters." whispered Annabeth as Percy gingerly went inside, followed by Annabeth, then Dana and Kathy.

Inside, the three millennia year old sisters continued to argue over who gets the tooth or the eye.

"Excuse me." said Annabeth.

They three continued to bicker.

"Excuse me." said Annabeth yet again, a little louder this time.

"AHEM!" yelled Annabeth, finally, the three sisters turned and glared at her.

"What, daughter of Athena?" growled one of them.

"Can you please take us to the Salt lake?" she said, exasperated.

They grumbled something about half-bloods and Athena kids being pushy all the time as they turned on the ignition and stepped on the gas pedal…

_Around 3-4 minutes later_

"I am _never _getting on one of those again." grumbled Dana as she grabbed a handrail to stop herself from falling as Kathy covered her mouth and ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up a McChicken burger she ate earlier that day.

"Well that's the chariot of Damnation for ya." shrugged Annabeth as they proceeded towards the magnificent salty lake.

"Salty enough for you, Seaweed Brain?" she smirked as Percy rolled and proceeded to close his eyes.

"Hey Dad, um…we need to get to Mt. Tam somehow, and we don't have anything to go in, could you maybe…I don't know, help us out please?" said Percy awkwardly.

He waited for a few seconds, though nothing happened.

"Are you sure he heard you?" asked Annabeth, after moments of awkward silence.

"Uh…" but before Percy could reply, something in the back of his mind told him to step forward.

"Percy? What are you doing?" asked Dana, as Percy slowly began his way forward.

Without another word, the son of the seas dived straight in the lake, leaving the three girls incredibly confused.

**Percy[1p]**

I swam to the deepest parts of the lake, having no idea what made me do this.

'_Lord_' said a voice in my head, scaring me half to Hades.

Something thin and slimy glided through my legs; I glanced down to see an Anguilla rostrata eel (otherwise known as the American eel) kneel in front of me, which was a strange sight, seeing as eels don't have any limps.

'Did my father send you?' I asked it mentally.

'**_No, he sent me.'_** said a different voice.

I turned, to see a beautiful woman with flowing jet-black hair and deep blue ocean eyes, wearing a flowing white tunic. For a second, I thought it was my mother, but I knew better.

"I remember you, you helped me on my first quest' I said telepathically.

The Nereid smiled.

"_Yes, hello again Perseus Jackson, son of sea god. I see you've grown_." She replied, holding out her closed palm.

I held out my hand and she placed 4 white pearls in it.

"Thank you." I said.

She bowed which made me a little uncomfortable.

"I must go now, and again, good luck, Percy Jackson." And within a flash of green light, she was gone.

"So how exactly do we do this again?" asked Dana, examining the pearl as if it were an explosive.

"Simple, we step on it and it should take us to a beach somewhere in San Francisco." I said, smiling at the memory of my first quest with Grover and Annabeth.

"Ready?" asked Annabeth.

Everyone agreed, apart from Kathy who seemed a little hesitant.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, go."

**Annabeth[1p]**

Instead of arriving at a beach like I thought we would be, we were instead teleported to another large lake, surrounded by a dense forest with tall trees that filled the sky.

"Where are we?" asked Kathy, and for once not with her snobby attitude.

"Alpine Lake." said Percy automatically.

"Where's Mt. Tam?" asked Dana looking around.

_Odd_. I couldn't see it either, the trees where in the way.

"Oh great, it's going to take forever to get to Mt. Tam, we have no idea where it is." groaned Kathy, kicking a rock into the lake.

Dana rolled her eyes, muttering something about wasting their time. I glanced at my watch, and discovered that it was already 3:30pm.

"Then we better start climbing." I said, smirking at Kathy's priceless expression.

"Wait, what? Climbing? You're joking right." She scoffed.

Percy and I looked at her weirdly, while Dana rolled her eyes yet again.

"Outta my way." groaned Dana impatiently, pushing Kathy to the side and headed for the highest tree there was and was about to start climbing, when suddenly, a girl appeared from behind the tree, startling Dana and caused her to leap backwards in surprise.

"Oh gods…" she screamed.

The girl stared at her, before she focused her attention on us. Her eyes were a dark rusty colour that seemed to bore into my soul. She had dark chocolate-brown hair tied in a pony-tail, and wore nothing but black camouflage shorts and a plain black t-shirt that went well with a sword necklace that hung around her neck. And the thing was; she seemed powerful, _very _powerful. Even from standing 20 metres from her, I could feel some sort of ancient power vibrating off her.

"Who…who are you?" asked Percy cautiously, a hand to his pocket where he kept his Riptide.

The girl didn't say anything, but merely stared at us with a complete blank expression.

"Um…What's your name?" asked Dana, still slowly backing away from her.

Again, the girl didn't say a word.

"Can you tell us where Mt. Tam is?" I asked, trying to be polite.

The girl didn't make a sound, however, after staring at me until I was _very _uncomfortable, she slowly raised her hand and pointed upwards, towards the sky.

"Wha…WHOA." exclaimed Dana.

I looked up, to see a huge mountain looming over us. How did we not see that before?

"Uh, thanks." I stated, turning back to the girl. But she was gone.

"That was—""—really weird." Dana finished my sentence.

"I've never seen her before, was she like a tree nymph or something?" asked Percy. "I don't know." I said, completely annoyed. I just _hated _not knowing things.

**No one**

"Alright, Kathy, you said you knew the way, where's the entrance?" asked Annabeth.

The half-bloods had arrived at the foot of the mountain.

"There." Replied Kathy, pointing to a small cave hidden behind a tree.

Dana looked over, though just at that moment as she looked into the dark cave, she swore she saw a pair of golden eyes watching her, though she could've just been imagining it. A cold chill suddenly went down Dana's spine, the same one when she first got the vision sent by her mother.

"Let's go." said Dana without hesitant and marched over to the cave with the others following cautiously behind her.

After hundreds of staircases and dark caves, the demigods have finally reached the old ruined Titan's fortress. A thick blanket of fog floated over the broken pieces as the air suddenly dropped several degrees. There seemed to a miniature hurricane sitting up higher in the mountain, in which Annabeth presumed it must've been where the weight of the whole world was.

"Do you hear that?" whispered Annabeth, placing her hand to her ear.

No one said a word as they listened for the sound. Distant cries and wails of agony could be heard as thunder suddenly rumbled and shook the mountain. Dana's blood turned ice as the wails became more and more familiar to the ones from her nightmares.

"No…no…_NO!_" she whispered, and suddenly took off towards the fog.

"Dana wait!" yelled Annabeth, running after her in the fog with Percy and Kathy on her tail.

Annabeth slowed at the bottom of another flight of mossy stone stairs and noticed shoe prints in the dirt.

"This way." She climbed the steps two at a time, trying to catch up the Dana as she, Percy and Kathy went higher and higher up the mountain.

Finally, they stopped at a small cut-out section of the mountain. Dana stood a few metres in front of the trio, staring at something just beyond Annabeth's eyes to see because of the misty atmosphere.

"Dana, what…?" but the daughter of Athena stopped at her tracks when she saw what was going on.

There, kneeling on the ground with a swirling hurricane of storm clouds that was the sky, was a woman with light-brown hair. She would've been beautiful if it weren't for the absolutely pained expression that was plastered on her face. Her clothes were torn, her face was bloody, her eyes were closed and a few grey streaks had sprouted from her scalp.

"Mum…" whispered Dana, still too shocked to move.

My eyes widened as Dana slowly took a step forwards. Donna Fletcher made a cracked sound from the back of her throat, as if to say something. Dana immediately rushed forwards and kneeled next to her mother.

"Dana, stop!" yelled Percy, but she ignored him.

"Mum, give it to me, I know you're trying to hold it, but giv—" but before she could finish that sentence, Donna had already dropped her arms, causing the sky to crash down on Dana's shoulders as she let out a painful scream.

Donna Fletcher collapsed on the ground motionless Dana's face turned incredibly sweaty and red. The three of them rushed towards Donna and gently turned her over so that she lay on her back.

"Percy, do you have any nectar?" asked Annabeth.

Percy nodded and handed her the canteen. She carefully poured some into Donna's mouth; her wounds began to heal – though very slowly as she coughed and moved her fingers slowly.

"M-m-mum…" grunted Dana, barely managing to smile as Donna Fletcher slowly sat up with the help of Percy, though still had her eyes closed.

"M-m-mum…are…you…" but Dana suddenly froze as Annabeth's blood turned ice when Donna opened her eyes…they were solid gold.

**A/N** **Ah! Cliff hanger! And I forgot how the grey sisters acted in the Sea of Monsters so I hardly put anything in, same with the Nereid. I'll seriously try my best to post the next chapter, and agai, please forgive me for not updating sooner. Thanks for reading!**

**A message to my friends MASH27 and FITZY:**

**Yes Yes, I know I used the g-word, and yeah, I know I shouldn't, so spare me the lecture. ;)**


	17. Now or Never

**Sorry, sorry. This chapter was really hard to write, I'm sorry. took me like nearly 2 months to finish this because I had a lot of trouble putting this together. CAUTION! This chapter may be a bit...dark. But not too bad. Hope you enjoy!**

**17. Now or never**

Annabeth

A booming laugh shook the mountain as the golden-eyed Donna stood stiffly and marched over towards the source of the voice that was hidden in the shadows.

"My lord." she or it hissed.

"Kronos?" whispered Percy to Annabeth in both fear and shock.

But Annabeth knew better, and proceeded to shake her head.

"No, she must be possessed by an _eidolons._" Annabeth whispered back, shuddering at the memory.

"You…you _bastard_. H…how co-could you?" croaked Dana, her eyes brimmed with tears and her face was completely red from the weight of the sky literally on her shoulders.

The voice laughed yet again, shaking the mountain.

"Oh Dana, my dear. You knew that if you just joined me, none of this would be happening."

Annabeth recognised the voice.

"Atlas." growled Percy, uncapping the Riptide as Annabeth took out her knife.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." warned the General of the titans, stepping out of the shadows as he grabbed Donna and pointed a celestial bronze knife at her throat.

Donna blinked several times, before she opened her eyes fully.

"Dana?" she croaked, her golden eyes were now dark blue in fear and pain.

Dana didn't say a word, she merely grunted as she fell to her knees as her arms began to tire.

"LET HER GO!" screamed Donna, attempting to hold back Atlas' arm from coming any further to her throat with the knife.

But she was weak and tired.

"SHUT UP!" roared Atlas.

And with that, Donna stiffened, and her eyes returned to gold as she stood completely still.

"Better." grinned Atlas with a satisfied smile.

"Now, as I was sayin—" but before he could continue, Percy roared and lashed at Atlas, while Annabeth grabbed the possessed Donna Fletcher away.

Though as Percy took Atlas head on, Donna unleashed a celestial bronze sword from her pocket and lashed down at Annabeth; luckily, she was just in time to intercept it. Annabeth wasn't scared, she was more worried. She stole a glance at Percy who had learned his lesson the last time when he fought Atlas, and got ready to jump away from the titan's fast strikes, though what she was worried about the most was Donna. She was supposedly the best swordswoman alive, trained with Chiron, and was even given a pass to Heracles on his island when the gods _finally _gave him a day off, in return to teach Donna his way of sword fighting.

'_Yay…this is going to be a total blast! NOT_.' thought Annabeth as she began to duel with Donna Fletcher.

Dana[1p]

My arms and legs felt like they were on fire. Everywhere in my body hurt, but I managed to ignore it the best I could as I looked around. Percy was fighting Atlas mercilessly, Annabeth was duelling _my _mother. Well, what used to be my mother. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to throw Atlas straight into Tartarus. _How DARE he?_! Possessing my mother with a _freakin_' demon, or ghost, or whatever. I looked around once again, and saw Kathy just standing there, looking confused yet shocked and scared. I mentally face-palmed. _Are you fucking serious?!_ Mum's being controlled, and Percy didn't look like he was doing well with Atlas. How could she just _stand _there? At a time like this?

"Kathy!" I hissed/grunted, ignoring the growing anger and pain inside me.

She blinked.

"D-don't ju-u-st st-stand there, d-do so-something." I croaked.

My vision began to blur. I couldn't take the weight anymore; it seemed to be getting heavier and heavier by the minute. Kathy rushed to my side.

"G-grab…bottle…pocket." I grunted, darting my eyes from her and my right pants pocket.

She, _finally_, seemed to get the message as she took the metal cylinder-like bottle out of my pocket and unscrewed the lid and tipped some water into my dry mouth. But instead of water like I filled it up with this morning, it tasted _very _oily and…sweet? I spat it out as Kathy jumped back slightly. She glared but was actually smart enough to not say anything.

"What…th-the _fuck_?" I grunted angrily.

That was certainly _not_ water, it was oil.

"What?" she snapped, rather impatiently.

I summoned my energy to shoot her my best glare to shut her up, gods; I really wanted to gut her.

"Just…just keep going." I commanded.

I didn't care anymore. Water, oil, whatever. My mouth was going very dry because of the weight on my shoulders and I just needed something to keep my throat from cracking at the dryness. Kathy seemed hesitant as she slowly poured the dangerously flammable liquid down my throat. How I'm not doubling over in stomach pains because of the fact that oil _is_ flammable and toxic? I'll never know. All I knew at that moment was that the oil was like water to me, and somehow it was keeping me hydrated. After Kathy had emptied out the bottle down my throat, I finally had the strength to look up to see what the Hades was going on around me. Percy had stupidly charged at Atlas, and fought him in a duel, but the fates seemed to be on the titans' side at that moment, and fight wasn't going very far. I looked over at Annabeth duelling my mother, well, the _demon_ that possessed my mother's body. I swear, if I ever got out of this alive, I'd go the underworld and have a private _chit-chat_ with that demon if Nico found him.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth's predictions were indeed correct, Donna was a very good swordswoman. Annabeth had already gotten so many small cuts on her arms that she'd lost count.

"We will live again," hissed the _eidolon_, "and we will make you pay for our brothers."

Annabeth internally cringed at that, recalling the memory of the seven of the prophecy sending at other demons into the deepest pits of Tartarus and made sure they'd _never _come out, at least within the next few centuries. The demon-possessed Donna slashed downward quickly, aiming at the top of Annabeth's head, but luckily the daughter of Athena was quick enough to block it and shoved forwards, pushing Donna stumbling backwards.

"We will live again." She hissed yet again, but this time, her face twitched, and began to de-form until it looked very demon-ish.

Donna's eyes were now literally _glowing _gold, and she stopped fighting and dropped the sword. Annabeth didn't know whether to lung or to brace for whatever the demon had next in mind.

"By the titans of Gaia, by the spirits of Tartarus…" and then the demon went on the chant in some ancient language Annabeth's didn't understand.

When the _eidolon _finished chanting, Donna's golden eyes began to glow, brighter and brighter until they were like miniature suns. The sleeves of her shirt were torn off, and golden letters began to etch themselves in Donna's flesh; basically, it was as if the demon's chant gave Donna glowing golden tattoos all over her arm as her eyes continued to glow.

"You will pay, daughter of _Athena_. We will do exactly what you did to our brothers to _you_." hissed the demon.

Annabeth glared at it before lunging out with lightning speed, and lashed out at the possessed-Donna, no longer holding back. But she or the _eidolon_ was fast, very fast. She picked up her sword yet again and intercepted Annabeth's jabs quickly with it. And when Annabeth raised her knife for a high slash, the _eidolon_ raised its hand with a glowing tattoo on it, and grabbed Annabeth on the wrist, stopping the daughter of Athena's blow.

But that wasn't the end of that.

Annabeth cried out in pain as the demon tightened her grip on Annabeth's wrist, a burning sensation shot through her body as she failed to escape the she-demon's steel grip on her wrist.

"Annabeth!" yelled Percy.

Sliding between Atlas' legs like a baseball player, Percy stood up behind Atlas and smashed the butt of the Riptide onto Atlas' back, temporarily knocking him to the ground as Percy rushed over to Annabeth and again, used the butt of his sword pushed Donna backwards.

"Get away from her!" He said angrily, nearly roaring.

The spot where Donna's hand was moments ago was now replaced with a raw, red burn in the shape of a hand.

"Are you okay?" Asked Percy worriedly, examining the burn.

"I'm fine, what happened to-" but she never got to finish her sentence as a loud gruff and booming laugh shook the mountain yet again.

The two half-bloods (and Kathy who was cowering in the corner) turned to look at him. The possessed Donna was next to the titan, the demon-ish grin was once again plastered on her face.

"My dear, you were early, I told you not to do that just yet." said Atlas to the _eidolon_. But before the demon could reply, the three demigods and the titan turned to a sudden roar of fury as _it _happened.

**A/N LOLOLOLOL I feel like Rick Riodan for ending this with a cliff-hanger, but the chapter was going to go ****_very_**** long if I didn't finish it here. Sorry to disappoint Thanks for reading! (I know it's a pretty bad chapter, but I'll try my best to update a good chapter 18 within a week[hopefully])**


	18. Don't even think about it

**Crappy, and rushed chapter. So sorry! but please note: the themes are kind of...idk. enjoy!**

**18. Don't even think about it**

**Dana[1p]**

I managed to curl my hands to fists as the weight of the sky got heavier and heavier by the second. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, but I had to. I had lost track of what was happening around me, and when I had mustered up the energy to glance up, my blood turned ice.

Atlas and my possessed mother were standing there, across from Percy and Annabeth who had their weapons drawn. Mum had glowing gold eyes, they were almost like miniature suns, and had symbols and weird shapes scraped onto her arms as if they were tattoos that were cut into her skin. But those tattoos were also glowing alongside with her eyes. A new sort of rage filled my brain.

_Atlas did this, _and he sure as Hades was going to pay.

There was nothing in my mind at that moment, nothing but the vengeance that I seek against Atlas. Fresh, hot fury expanded in my heart, filling my brain and thoughts. I could feel something raging inside of me, a hot ball of anger burned in my chest as I let out a roar. New energy surged through me as I, somehow, managed to slowly stand, still with the weight of the heavens on my shoulders.

The four – including Kathy, who was only standing in the corner cowering – turned to look at me with shocked expressions, even from Atlas.

"Dana…you're…" began Annabeth with wide eyes.

But I wasn't listening.

"Let. Her. GO." I roared as the burning feeling in my chest got hotter.

Atlas stood, rooted to the spot, looking almost fearful, that is, until he decided to take out a celestial bronze dagger and was about to do what he did earlier (which was switching the demon with my mother, then threatening to kill her), when I stopped him.

"Don't even think about it." I growled.

"Dana…" whispered Annabeth yet again as she darted her eyes between my murderous glare and my body.

I looked down, and the distraction caused the weight of the sky to get slightly heavier.

I was on fire, literally, but I couldn't feel any pain. The fire that surrounded me was green, and it danced before my eyes, flickering aggressively, mirroring my anger. Suddenly, a line of the prophecy popped into my head.

_Fire and water must mix to save._

I shot Percy a look, and, with great difficulty, mouthed the word: Prophecy through gritted teeth. He got the message and, with a look of concentration plastered on his face, a _huge _tidal wave appeared, surrounding the mountain.

"Now!" I yelled/grunted.

Percy curled his hand into a fist and punched forward, the tidal wave then crashed onto Atlas, but it didn't touch us. I willed the green fire to envelope the titan and pulled him towards me. I had no time to wonder how the hades the fire didn't go out as soon as it touched the water, but as soon as Atlas got in range, I let go of the sky and rolled out of the way.

I collapsed to the ground as the last of my adrenaline faded. Annabeth handed me one ambrosia square, and I ate it quickly. My arms were still sore, but it was then, had I realised that there was still _one _matter that wasn't resolved.

A dagger sliced through the air, missing Percy's hair by inches as an angered cry filled our ears. We turned, to see my mother – whose eyes were still glowing by the way – staggering up. Kathy, _finally_ doing something, rushed forth with Annabeth. And together, they used their daggers to hold down my possessed mother.

"How do we…?" but I didn't finish my question, I _couldn't_.

"It's a curse." said Annabeth, a look of realisation was etched on her face.

"The _eidolon_, the demon, we've met them before. In order to stay alive, I remembered them saying that they had to anchor themselves to something in the mortal realm, or else they'd slip back into Tartarus."

"And that something is-"

"Altas." said Percy, completing my sentence.

"It took the burden of the sky, in return, Atlas allowed it to tie themselves to his own soul…" I said.

"But why would he do that?" asked Percy.

We could hear Atlas groaning in the background.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, but what does matter, is that the only way to save your mother, and ensure that Atlas doesn't get someone else to hold the sky any time soon, we would have to weaken him." stated Annabeth.

"How?" asked Kathy.

But we all – with the exception of Kathy – knew the answer.

"No…" I said.

"It's the only way."

"But no! We can't!" I protested as a tear slid down my face.

I couldn't hold it in any longer as I began to cry.

"Dana, I'm sorry." said Annabeth as Percy placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at my mum, who was struggling against Annabeth and Kathy's grasp, and Atlas, who was holding up the sky, but didn't seem like he was struggling too much.

"What? What's she going to do?" asked Kathy blunty.

Percy shot her a look, telling her to shut up as I tapped the _Theristis _and it expanded into a 3 metre long sword. I pointed it at the eidolon – my mother's chest as more tears streamed down my face.

"I'm sorry, mum." I said, and plunged the sword down.

**No one**

Donna Fletcher's body glowed brightly as Atlas and the eidolon's cry shook the mountain. As the light faded, Atlas now knelt under the weight of the sky; and seemed to be struggling now. Annabeth turned to see that Dana had pulled the sword out. A pool of blood gathered around Donna and she looked barely alive; her breath was ragged and her eyes were closed.

"Mum…" whispered Dana as she fell to her knees and her sword clanged to the ground.

Annabeth and Kathy had let go of Donna and had sheathed their knives. Annabeth placed a hand on Dana's shoulder as she sobbed into her hands.

"D-Dana…" croaked a voice as Dana's head snapped up and looked down.

Donna Fletcher was battling to stay alive as she finally allowed herself to smile after ten years.  
"Mum…" whispered Dana tearfully as she grabbed hold of her mother's hand.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Donna shook her head ever so slightly as Annabeth noticed that the scratched-on tattoos were no longer glowing, they was now bleeding instead.

"It's not your fault. I-I…" Donna struggled with her words. "_I'm _sorry. I…I d-didn't me-" but Dana cut her off with a wave of her hand and a sob.

"I understand." she whispered tearfully.

"Where's Terry?" she asked.

Donna's face darkened as her breath hitched and fresh blood dribbled from her mouth because her chest wound.

"He…he…" but before she could finish, her eyes glazed over, and her hand went slack.

Donna Fletcher had expired.

Dana only knelt, as she cried yet again. But Donna's body only lay there for several minutes, before it glowed brightly and faded. Kathy, who had turned around just because she was afraid of blood (Annabeth had mentally rolled her eyes at this), turned back to face the grim-faced Annabeth, the sobbing Dana and Percy who stood and headed towards the edge of the mountain peck, and whistled for the Pegasus for their long ride home.

**A/N Sorry! This chapter is terrible, but next chapter, I promise there'll finally be Percy/Annabeth and possible Jason/Piper romantic scenes in it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
